Untitled
by ElizavetaLiliya
Summary: Nadia is in her seventh year at Hogwarts & she knows more than she should. Being friends with the Golden Trio & being a muggle-born make her a natural target. She is seen as a source by the notorious Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, and is taken into custody and kept at Malfoy Manor. As time progresses lines are crossed and blood status is wiped away.
1. Chapter 1

So ... This is my first fic, hope you like it :) Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, or any of the characters (except for Nadia, and credit for Lemmy the house elf goes to PerfectPride)

Story is AU, I am using small details that coincide with the series such as the Trio still looking for horcruxes and the confrontation at Malfoy Manor later on, but it will play out slightly different. But other than that the plot is left to my own devices, and characters may become OOC... so yeah.

* * *

Her eyes shot open wide as she drew in a gasp of air. It was dark and she panicked for a moment before realizing where she was. Ravenclaw girl's dormitory. Nadia sat up in her bed, trying to compose herself, and pushed her long brown locks away from her face while trying to steady her breathing. She tried to straighten out her t-shirt and leggings that got all twisted during the tossing and turning. She had been having the same nightmare for the past week now. It always had to do with the events that happened about a month ago in the Ravenclaw common room. Nadia and her friends were coming into the common room late to finally head upstairs to bed. When they walked in the vast room they saw Death Eaters tearing the place apart, obviously looking for something very specific. When the Death Eaters saw them enter they stopped dead in their tracks and disapparated out of the room. But not before the most wanted Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, locked eye contact with Nadia. Since that night for some reason Nadia keeps having the same nightmare over and over.

To try and clear her mind Nadia walked down to the common room and sat herself in one of the large blue and silver arm chairs near the fireplace. Nadia started thinking about everything, her mind just kept racing from one thought to another, it was somewhat of a problem for her. Her thoughts went all the way back to her parent's accident. She was eleven years old when it happened. Nadia and her parents were in a terrible car accident and she was the only one to survive. She had no other family and so was being sent into foster care when a women, who she now knew as Professor McGonagall, had intervened saying she would take the child. Since Nadia was a muggle-born she didn't receive a Hogwarts letter but instead a personal visit from the Professor. She had no family so Nadia lived with Professor McGonagall until the end of her second year. After the friendship formed between Nadia and The youngest of the Weasley's, Ginny, McGonagall had asked if Mrs. Weasley would take the girl. Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the clan had taken Nadia with open arms, and treated her like she was already part of the family. She had grown up with the Weasley's and was so thankful to have them in her life.

No matter how much Nadia tried to think of the different times in life, good or bad, she could not seem to get that look Bellatrix gave her that night in the common room out of her head. For some reason it was like Bellatrix knew instantly Nadia was a muggle-born, and that look insinuated that Bellatrix would be back for her. As if Bellatrix had some sort of personal grudge against Nadia specifically simply for her blood status (which wasn't totally a surprise since Bellatrix was known for loathing muggle-borns). Whatever the reason was it scared Nadia to pieces.

"I can't take this anymore!" Nadia sighed to herself.

She trudged back up to her dorm, put on some shoes and threw on a sweater and walked right back downstairs. She made it all the way to one of the back entrances that connected to a path that weaved its way around the Hogwarts grounds. She knew she wasn't supposed to go outside the castle at night with all this war stuff against You-Know-Who going on, but she needed some fresh air and a walk to clear her mind.

After getting a mile or so away from the castle Nadia decided to turn around and start heading back. The path she was following had taken her rather close to the forbidden forest's perimeters but it didn't bother her too much. As she was walking she heard what sounded like someone apparating behind her. She whirled around fast. Nadia stood there taking in her surroundings, scouring them for any sort of movement and/or person. It was almost pitch black, but she had a lumos spell going as she held her wand in front of her still looking for any sort of movement. After seeing nothing she turned back around to continue walking. And there she was, Bellatrix Lestrange, standing right in front of her only mere inches away. Nadia's eyes grew wide within seconds and her mouth started to open slightly in complete shock and terror.

"Did you miss me mudblood?" Bellatrix asked in a sarcastic threatening tone.

Nadia turned around to run, but as she ran she saw more Death Eaters emerge from the forest. _Just keep running! _Nadia kept repeating the chant in her head. She didn't get far before she heard Bellatrix yell the Impediment Jinx at her, and Nadia fell instantly to the ground as though her legs had been tied together. Remembering she still had her wand Nadia raised in defense.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Bellatrix yelled and Nadia's wand went flying, "Did you honestly think you could simply _run away_".

Nadia just stared in terror before she finally managed to squeak something out in response, "Wh-What do you wa-want with me?"

"All in good time mudblood …" Bellatrix answered which was followed by her insane cackle.

Before Nadia had time to try and say anything else her hands were magically bound, she was blindfolded, and cast with a silencing charm.

The next thing Nadia remembers was waking up on a wooden floor in an enormous shadowed room. The room was poorly lit and Nadia tried to focus her eyes as fast as she could; she had absolutely no idea where she was. She tried to get up off the ground but the moment she did she was met with a kick in the stomach. Nadia fell right back to the floor gasping for air and holding herself in a fetal position. She looked up to see Bellatrix chuckling darkly at her, with whom she assumed was Rodolphus standing to her left and Lucius Malfoy to her right. The three just stared at her. She then noticed Draco standing in the back with a scared look on his face. Nadia guessed the women next to him was his mother, Narcissa. Nadia didn't know Draco to well; they had some classes together and shared some conversations but nothing extensive. From the look on his face it appeared that Draco had indeed recognized Nadia.

Nadia opened her mouth to say something until she felt someone spit on her.

"You will speak only when given permission mudblood!" Rodolphus screamed at her.

Nadia curled into her position tighter, fighting to hold back her tears.

"What shall we do first?" Lucius asked in a dignified tone.

"Well why don't we see what she likes" Bellatrix answered wickedly, "We'll start with something simple … _CRUCIO!_"

Nadia was immediately contorted out of her previous position with the unbearable pain; she thought her back might actually break. She let out a scream through her clenched teeth. It was all she could do; it felt like she was breaking even though she was contorting on the ground. _As if all this moving around is actually going to stop the pain_, she thought. Her throat was already becoming raw from all the screaming. It felt like the pain was lasting hours, but once it stopped she was informed that it was only a two minute duration.

"Being a bit over dramatic don't you think," Bellatix stated mockingly.

Nadia just laid there against the wooden floor gasping for air in between her sobs. As Bellatrix opened her mouth to inflict the Cruciatus Curse once more Rabastan, Rodolphus's brother, entered through the large doors.

"The Dark Lord has arrived and is ready to commence with the meeting," he said calmly.

Everyone turned and began to walk out; Bellatrix looked over to a frozen Draco. "Stay here and keep an eye on this filthy mudblood," she instructed. And with that the larger doors closed with a bang. Nadia continued to sob on the floor. The curse left a stinging after affect so she tried to calm herself down so she could lay still.

…

Ginny sat in the great hall waiting for Nadia to join her for breakfast. Ginny noticed that Nadia hadn't entered with her roommates from Ravenclaw. Ginny rose from her seat to go talk to them; it wasn't like Nadia to be late or not show at all.

"Where's Nadia?" Ginny asked, "Didn't she come down with you guys this morning?" She was actually getting a little worried.

"No," one girl answered, "She wasn't in her bed or the common room this morning, we assumed she had already come down to the Great Hall".

Panic began to set in for Ginny. She knew Nadia, this wasn't like her. Nadia usually informed someone when there was a change in plans, that girl was all about routines and being on time. She asked some of Nadia's other friends if they had seen her that morning and they all answered no. Filled with worry Ginny went go find her brother Ron to tell him there adopted sister was missing.

"Ron!" Ginny said frantically when she found him with Harry and Hermione, "Nadia is missing! She wasn't in her room this morning and nobody has seen her at all!"

"Ginny, calm down she is just probably taking a walk or something," Ron responded, completely calm about the situation.

"No, this isn't like her. Something feels wrong," she said her voice shaking a bit.

As Ron was about to say something else Harry chimed in stating that while he was walking around the castle last night (Harry also has had a bit of insomnia lately as well) he saw Nadia walk outside, though he never did really see her reenter the castle.

Equally as concerned Hermione looked up at Ginny, "Maybe we should go tell Professor Dumbledore".

Hermione rose from her seat and followed Ginny as she headed for Dumbledore's office. Ron slumped his head into his hands and let out a sigh.

"It's our last year at Hogwarts, well aside from Ginny, but I told my mom that with all this war stuff going on I would look out for Nadia. Being a muggle-born like Hermione they are both at greater risk because of this stuff," Ron said concerned.

"I honestly don't think that it is a coincidence Nadia is missing," Harry said, "I really do think some Death Eater took her for _Him_ so that he could try and lure us in".

"What the bloody hell are we going to do?" Ron asked angrily, "She is basically my sister, I have to protect her".

"I know," Harry sighed, "We all care about her. Don't worry Ron we will think of something".

Hermione knocked on Dumbledore's office door, and heard the sophisticated voice tell them to come in. Ginny followed Hermione right into the office.

"What can I help you with today?" the deep voice asked.

"It's Nadia, Professor," Hermione started.

"We think she is missing, or possibly been kidnapped," Ginny finished.

Dumbledore looked at them with a great deal of concern on his face. He got up from his desk and walked over to the portraits hanging on the wall. "Go and ask everyone when the last time they saw Nadia Ostrovsky," he commanded. They waited in silence as the portraits became empty. Seconds later one returned and Dumbledore rushed over to it. The portrait told the Professor that the other paintings saw Nadia walking around the castle last night and that she exited through a door which led to an outside walking path. The portrait then proceeded to tell him that no painting saw her reenter the castle. Dumbledore thanked the painting for the information and turned around to face Ginny and Hermione.

"Well," he started with a grave tone in his voice, "If these accusations are true we are going to need to alert the Order that she is missing. I'm sure one of them will know where to go from here".

With a nod of agreement the two girls left the Headmaster's office and went to go find Harry and Ron to tell the news.

…

Nadia lay against the wooden floor breathing heavily, finally calming down from the pain. It felt like she had been laying there for hours. She heard footsteps walking towards her but she didn't try to bother looking at who it was. The figure kneeled down next to her, gently brushing back the brown hair off of her face so he could meet her eyes. Nadia realized it was Draco. She tried to push herself up a bit off the floor; Draco helped her to a sitting position.

"I-I am …" Draco started, but he just lowered his head shaking it and let out a sigh.

Nadia sat hunched over with her head hung low on her shoulders. She really wasn't in the mood to try and talk to Draco let alone anyone else. It sounded like Draco was about to say something else but before he could say anything they both heard the giant doors swing open. Nadia's head shot up, looking straight at the people entering the room. Draco had sprung up and returned to his post at the side wall before anyone had even noticed he was sitting with Nadia. Not five steps into the room and Bellatrix yelled the Cruciatus Curse at her once more while she cackled.

Nadia writhed in pain against the floor. The curse had thrown her back from her sitting position and she had slammed her head against the floor; she was surprised she hadn't been knocked unconscious from the force. As the pain wore off Nadia began to notice a pain welling in her eyes. Almost in an instant her eyes felt like they were on fire and being stabbed with a thousand knives. Nadia shut her eyes tight screaming, but before she knew it she was trying to scratch her own eyes out.

"Really Bellatrix? The Conjunctivitus Curse? Don't you think that is taking it a bit too far," Narcissa said trying to speak over Nadia's shrill screams.

"Ugh, fine," Bellatrix grumbled dropping her wand knowing not to pick a fight with her sister. Bellatrix knew if she wanted to inflict serious harm on the girl that it would have to be behind Narcissa's back.

Nadia felt the pain begin to subside, and just held her face as she cried heavily. The display of weakness and emotion was apparently unappreciated by Rodolphus and Nadia was met with another kick in the stomach causing her to struggle for air. Nadia still held onto her face thinking that covering her eyes would somehow stop the pain and make it fade faster.

The Death Eaters just stood there; they just stared down at her. Nadia used all her remaining strength to keep herself from crying not wanting another physical attack. Although, those were better than the curses at the moment.

"Get up mudblood!" Bellatrix shouted.

Nadia just continued to lay there.

"I SAID GET UP!"

Nadia began to slowly lift herself up off the floor. Once she was finally standing and facing the Death Eaters she felt a jab against the back of her knees from Lucius's cane which sent her crashing down on her knees. She heard the others chuckle and as she started to lift her head she was met with a slap to the face.

"Don't you ever make me have to tell you something twice," Bellatrix growled and then spit on Nadia again.

With that the other Death Eaters gave her each another punch or kick then walked out of the room. Everyone was gone. Nadia finally began to cry hoping no one would hear her.

Nadia assumed that it had already been the full course of a day because it was getting dark again so whatever light the giant room did let in was beginning to diminish quickly and was being replaced with that of enchanted candle light. Nadia continued to sob, but had calmed down considerably. As she felt a little more able to breathe at a steady pace she began to look about her surroundings and finally take in the immensity of the huge room.

The room itself was about the size of Nadia's house that she had lived in with her parents. The room had wall to wall dark wooden floors and the wallpaper was a dark grey color; she couldn't tell if the wallpaper had a pattern or not since her eyes were still a little fuzzy from the Conjunctivitus Curse and the recent slap to the face. The large windows had long, thick black and green curtains that seemed to have a small layer of dust giving them a silver sheen. Nadia looked above her at the high ceiling that was adorned with wire rod chandeliers that held lit candles. There was a large stone fireplace against the back wall with leather arm chairs and similar black leather couch seated around it. There wasn't much in the room, which was why it seemed even larger. Then Nadia noticed the black Grand Piano that sat in the back corner of the room. _It's so beautiful_, Nadia thought to herself. Nadia loved playing the piano but she hadn't really played since her parents died. There was a piano in one of the sitting rooms at Hogwarts which she would only play if she knew she was alone. Nadia stared at the piano wishing so badly that she could just get up and play it, but unless she had a death wish she knew to stay seated on the floor.

The day had both physically and mentally drained Nadia and she was beginning to doze off until she heard a crack. Her eyes shot open and she immediately looked over to where the sound came from. Her eyes were met with that of a wide eyed house elf. The elf was holding a piece of bread and a dog dish filled with water, Nadia assumed it was for her. The elf walked over towards Nadia nervously, and placed the items in front of her. Finally the elf spoke up.

"Mistress Bellatrix told Lemmy to feed the animal," she squeaked, "Lemmy didn't think it was an actual girl in here".

Nadia just hung her head feeling humiliated by how they had referred to her, though she hadn't expected anything different. Nadia was suddenly taken aback when Lemmy began to wipe her nose with a towel, she hadn't realized her nose was bleeding and if she had to be honest she didn't even remember the punch to the face that earned her the blood.

"Well … Goodnight Miss," Lemmy said and with a crack had apperated out of the room.

Nadia tried to eat some of the bread she was given but the day's events had completely gotten rid of her appetite so she laid it back down next to her bowl of water. She curled up once more on the wooden floor and tried to let herself fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm no going to lie I got so excited that I got 2 reviews and some favorites! :D I'm glad some like it! Anyway here is chapter 2! I added in the first chapter that this story is meant to be pretty much AU except for some events that are still the same as the series, but even then it is just mentions of them (i.e Searching for horcruxes, the trio ending up at Malfoy Manor, and Dumbledore being dead)

All previously stated disclaimers still apply.

Enjoy!

* * *

The torture went on like this for about a month's time. It seemed to always be the same, and the days began to blend together. Every morning she was woken with the Cruciatus Curse from a cackling Bellatrix or if the male Death Eaters would enter first then it was brutal kick to the head or stomach. They cast curses at her all day paired with an interrogation Nadia didn't quite understand. They were asking her questions that seemed irrelevant; about specific items she had only read about in books and they for some reason expected her to know where these things were. She just couldn't put the pieces together. Why did they expect her to know where these items were? All Nadia knew was that whenever she gave the answer they weren't looking for she paid the price. The Death Eaters had even gone so far as to use _Sectumsempra _on her, letting her watch herself bleed out of her open wounds before using the counter curse to patch her back up for they didn't want their little mudblood to die. Though, Nadia wished that they would.

Nadia tried everything to bring about her death. She would agitate the Death Eaters in hopes that pushing them too far would result in the killing curse being cast at her, or that they would let _Sectumsempra _go too far and she would bleed out. No such luck, they needed her and she couldn't figure out why. She tried not eating with hopes she would starve to death, but if Bellatrix had found the food uneaten it was met with a wicked run of the Conjunctivitus Curse. From the experience of that curse Nadia quickly learned it was one she wanted to avoid. So every day she just took the torture that was given to her, attempted to answer the questions, and prayed that she could just die.

Nadia knew it had been about a month because a few days after her arrival she had heard Lucius telling his wife that in a month's time the Dark lord would be sending the men on a very important mission that may last a large amount of time; though he was not sure how long. He also informed Narcissa that this time Draco would be attending the mission as well. From Lucius's tone and Narcissa's worried response you could conclude that it was probably Draco's first Death Eater mission. Nadia didn't particularly care but she would be glad to have the men gone even for a short amount of time. The male Death Eaters preferred the physical torture, like it proved they were real men or something. She tried not to dwell on that fact or the pain they inflicted because one wrong move or sound and she would get it even worse.

It had been a few days since she had seen anyone except Lemmy who brought Nadia her daily piece of bread and water. She questioned the lack of torture to herself but she didn't give it a second thought. It was nice not having to be in pain all the time. Nadia was sitting in the middle of the Great Room picking at the scars on her arm left by _Sectumsempra_ when she heard the doors swing open. She heard the heels of the older witch's boots click against the wood as she walked towards her but Nadia didn't bother to look up.

Bellatrix cleared her throat, and Nadia turned her head towards the woman still looking at the floor.

"Get up _mudblood_," Bellatrix said in a low growl.

Nadia looked back down at her scars and started picking at them again, ignoring Bellatrix. Then there it was; Cruciatus. Nadia squirmed in pain, but it didn't last long.

"Get up now or I'll make it last longer and ten times more painful!" the witch yelled down at the whimpering girl on the floor.

Nadia tried to catch her breath as she shakily took to a standing position. The constant torture over the past month left the girl's body sore to the bone making everything even more painful. Nadia stood there in front of Bellatrix not meeting her eyes, but looking down at the floor waiting for what would happen next.

"Look me in the eye when I speak to you mudblood!" Bellatrix yelled in a furious tone.

Nadia slowly began to lift her head but as she did she finally got a good look at the older witch; taking in all that was Bellatrix Lestrange.

The first thing Nadia noticed was that Bellatrix wore a lot of black. Well … all of her clothing was black and often paired with leather. She had on leather, high heeled, ankle boots that were laced all the way to the top. A black dress, the skirt itself had atleast five layers of black fabric but with the right movement you could see some underlying green, the sleeves stretched down to her hands and laced half way up, and she adorned the dress with a black leather corset. Bellatrix was a few inches taller than Nadia already but the height of the heels gave her that extra length and look of intimidation, _not that she needed it_, as she loomed over Nadia. As Nadia kept lifting her eyes she took in the paleness of Bellatrix's skin and the dark color of her wild, curly hair. Finally, Nadia met her eyes to Bellatrix's. Those chocolate brown eyes that were filled with anger and hatred, but yet they had a certain glow to them that could make anyone unable to look away. _I never noticed how beautiful she looks, _Nadia thought to herself, _Wait ... did I just call her … beautiful?! What the bloody hell is wrong with me?!_

"What are you looking at?!" Bellatrix snapped noticing the distant look in Nadia's eyes.

"N-Nothing!" Nadia stuttered, jumping a little bit as she was brought back to reality by Bellatrix's shrill voice.

Bellatrix contorted her face with a look of disgust and irritation at the young witch.

"Well …" Bellatrix started, "I need to run some errands today, as well as Narcissa," she paused as if she were about to throw up, "and for some forsaken reason my _dear_ sister has requested that you accompany her today" she concluded in a disgusted tone.

Nadia just stared in pure shock.

"So," Bellatrix continued, "Since you look as dirty as the filthy muddy blood that runs through your veins I am allowing you to clean yourself. Lemmy will take you to the bathroom where you will bathe and make yourself look presentable … even if it may be a hard task to do".

Nadia ignored the insults. She was just excited that she was finally going to be able to bathe and clean herself up.

Bellatrix turned and quickly walked out and Lemmy replaced her in the same spot. Nadia looked down at the little house elf just as Lemmy grabbed her hand and led her out of the Great Room and up some stairs to the bathroom.

The bathroom was about half the size of the room Nadia had been held in for the past month, but needless to say it was still huge. The bathroom consisted entirely of white marble floors and countertops, and the wallpaper was thin white and black stripes. Nadia stood in the doorway in awe before she felt her hand being tugged at by Lemmy. Finally Nadia had undressed and stepped into the large white marble bathtub. The water felt so warm against her skin, though at this point anything felt warmer than that cold wooden floor she slept on every night. She looked to her right and noticed everything she had needed was laid out for her on the rim of the tub. She didn't waste any time and began washing her hair, bathing herself, and finally brushing her teeth; Nadia was thankful for this privilege and didn't want to waste any of the precious time. As soon as she was done she was handed a towel form Lemmy, who then scooped up Nadia's clothes and started to walk away. Nadia shuffled towards her trying to reach for her previous attire.

"Mistress Bellatrix has laid out fresh clothes for Miss Nadia on the counter," Lemmy said while pointing to the counter on the left, "Mistress Bellatrix also instructed Lemmy to tell Miss Nadia that when she is done dressing to meet her and Mistress Narcissa in the kitchen".

Lemmy left before Nadia had a chance to ask her any questions, like how Lemmy even knew her name, or which way she was supposed to even go in the immense manor. After standing in the middle of the bathroom for a few seconds she finally looked over to her left at the outfit laid out for her. A fresh set of bra and underwear, a simple long-sleeved black dress that reached just above her knees,_ to hide the scars no doubt_, and some black flats. She put the clothes on and noticed the dress fit a bit looser than it probably should have, but she had the malnutrition to blame for that. She slipped on the shoes, ran her fingers through her long hair, and gave one last look in the mirror. She stopped and stared at her reflection. The girl in the mirror didn't even look like her, Nadia could hardly recognize herself. She was skinny, much too skinny, and her pale green eyes look so dull, lifeless, and full of sorrow. She quickly looked away so she wouldn't cry, turned and walked out of the door.

Once in the hallway Nadia noticed she was alone; after Lemmy left the bathroom she hadn't returned. Nadia stood in the bathroom doorway deciding which way to go; looking up and down the long hallway she was about to enter. She heard some dishes clanking in the distance and decided it was probably best to follow the noise. The noises led her to a back staircase that took her straight into the kitchen. Walking up and down stairs was a bit hard for Nadia since her body still ached immensely. A few stairs from the bottom she felt her knees start to give out under her, but she felt her body being held up. She looked over and found Narcissa holding her arm and guiding her down the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Nadia said softly as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Just go take a seat and I'll have Lemmy fix you some breakfast," Narcissa replied with a small bit of compassion in her voice. Narcissa looked at the girl but only to be met with confused eyes. She sighed and just took her seat opposite the young girl at the table.

…

Narcissa felt sympathy for the young witch. She was pretty sure that it was because she and Draco were of the same age and she would hate to see anything like this happen to her son.

She had seen Nadia a few times around Hogwarts when she and Lucius had visited their son. Narcissa didn't know too much about her but she couldn't deny that Nadia was a very pretty girl despite the fact that she was a muggle-born.

Unfortunately Narcissa had known of the abduction plan long before it was executed; so it was a bit hard for her to see the girl around Hogwarts during the previous holiday knowing what torture was in store for the young witch.

Narcissa wanted nothing to do with the torture; in fact she was barely present in the room when it was taking place. It made her think about if Draco had been in her place. Because of these thoughts Narcissa tried to win the girl some mercy and leniency from her sister and the Death Eaters, but they were relentless and insisted she was getting what she deserved.

She didn't know what to think. Family and the way she was raised told her to hate muggle-borns; that they were filthy animals who weren't worthy of magic. Though, her motherly instincts told her to try and protect the girl, that no child deserved treatment like that.

…

Nadia looked down at the plate of rich food that Lemmy had set in front of her. She wasn't quite sure what to think about it. For a whole month she had been given nothing but a piece of bread and a bowl of water, and now she had a whole plate of food in front of her. _I bet they poisoned it so that they can watch in amusement as I suffer a slow and painful death; _Nadia began to think before she was interrupted.

"It's not poisoned," Narcissa simply stated, "Just eat it, please" she continued without even looking at the girl.

Nadia stared at Narcissa mouth slightly open realizing that the woman had just used Legilimency on her to read her mind. Nadia then proceeded to quickly remind herself to set up her Occlumency barriers that she had been taught along with Harry and the others when they figured out You-Know-Who would try and read their minds for useful information. _The last thing I need is for Bellatrix to read my mind without me knowing and find out what I was thinking about her earlier, _Nadia told herself.

With a bit of hesitation Nadia finally picked up her fork and started poking at the food, but after about a handful of bites she began to feel full enough to vomit. She slowed down her eating pace and began to poke around at her food again, attempting to still look busy.

After a few minutes Nadia peered over at Narcissa across the table and noticed she was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headlining story immediately caught her eye and read it quickly before the witch would notice she was staring. The article title read, "Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, is DEAD". A gasp escaped Nadia's mouth and Narcissa looked up at her. Nadia instantly shot her gaze back down at the half empty plate in front of her. Narcissa bent back the front page and noticed the article; she looked back at Nadia realizing that was probably what brought about the reaction from the girl. She folded the newspaper up and set it down on the table so Nadia could no longer see the article.

"So …" the witch began trying to loosen the tension in the room, "You don't mind running errands with me today?"

Nadia just shook her head while remaining to stare at the plate of food.

"Look my sister in the eye when she speaks to you! You disgusting, ungrateful child!" Bellatrix yelled from behind her raising her wand to send a curse at Nadia as she walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, please, she's fine. Put your wand away; it's not necessary," Narcissa said in a very calm tone, knowing Bellatrix would mostly likely do as she was told.

Narcissa looked back at Nadia and noticed she was pushing up the sleeves of her dress and picking at her arms. As Narcissa looked closer she began to see the faint scars all over the girl's arm.

"Bella!" Narcissa yelled furiously finally gaining her sister's full attention, "_Sectumsempra_?! What were you thinking?!"

"The animal needed to see her filthy muggle-born blood run" Bellatrix answered with a bit of humor in her tone.

Narcissa just stared in shock at her sister knowing that there was nothing she could do to reason with her or get her to give the young witch even a fragment of mercy. Quickly she stood up from her seat and walked around the table so she was now standing next to Nadia.

"Get up. We're leaving now," Narciassa said still looking at Bellatrix with anger in her tone.

She grabbed Nadia by her upper arm and pulled her up from her seat, then proceeded to pull her out of the kitchen. Once they were in the foyer she let go of the girls arm and stopped in front of the door. Nadia stood a foot or two behind the witch; she was still confused about what was even happening. In one day she was given a bath, food, and somewhat politeness from Narcissa. She just stood there confused, _what the hell is happening right now_, she thought.

Narcissa turned around to face Nadia, a bit of sadness shown in her eyes but went away instantly when she locked eye contact with the girl. Narcissa walked towards her and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers; before Nadia even had a chance to process what the woman was doing let alone even ask they had apperated out of the manor.

…

They had apperated into some alley way. Nadia had no idea where they were, but she knew they would never let her go out in public or in a highly populated wizarding area. If they had Nadia would look instantly out of place being with Narcissa, and there was the chance that someone would know she was missing and try to step in. _Oh Merlin I hope someone is looking for me. _

Narcissa let go of the girl's hand and they stepped out of the alley and onto the main street of wherever they were; there really weren't that many people, rather deserted actually. Nadia felt a bit dizzy after apperating but she didn't say anything and tried to keep up with the long strides of Narcissa. Nadia was still sore which made keeping up hard but that fact that Narcissa had a good three inches extra compared to Nadia made it more of a challenge.

They stopped outside what looked like a dress shop; Nadia's confused look still written all over her face.

"I need to pick up some robes for everyone," Narcissa said very matter-of-factly as if Nadia should have known.

Nadia followed Narcissa into the shop and followed the instructions to sit in one of the chairs on the back wall by the fitting rooms. It appeared the shop owner was expecting Narcissa's arrival for she already had an entire stack of clothes packaged and ready. Narcissa insisted she try hers on though. So the shop keeper gathered up Narcissa's dresses and led her to the fitting rooms. As she walked past her Narcissa shot Nadia a small smile and, _a wink? … Was that a wink?! _Nadia began to argue with herself, _first a bath, then breakfast, now a smile and a wink?! This must be a dream; I have to be dreaming right now … Okay Nadia very funny, haha, wake up now!_

"You're not dreaming dear," Narcissa said behind the curtain of the fitting room.

Nadia stiffened up realizing that Narcissa was reading her thoughts again, _damnit. _After a few minutes Narcissa emerged in the new dress.

"What do you think?" Narcissa asked as Nadia just stared, "its okay … you can answer the question" she finished with a small smile curling on her lips.

"It looks …" Nadia paused, thinking of something that wouldn't get her in trouble, "nice…" who was she kidding, she looked beautiful.

"Just nice?"

Nadia just nodded not meeting Narcissa's gaze. The older witch chuckled as she went back into the dressing room. After a few more minutes she exited in her original dress and instructed the shop keeper to ring everything up. They grabbed the various bags of clothing and exited the shop and walked back to the alley. Again Narcissa grasped Nadia's hand and they quickly apperated back to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

So here are the next bits! I do want to issue a **warning**here tho: one of these parts does contain descriptions of rape, so if that is uncomfortable or a trigger for anyone proceed at your own discretion, I warned you.

I want to say thank you to **DHKroeger18, & Herbology Apprentice- **I'm glad you guys like it!  
and to **imperfectionisunderrated- **I know I repeat the names, it irritates me to when I reread it, I'm working on it lol. Also I know Bellatrix is pretty OOC in this story but I intended it to be that way, I feel like she can have those nice sides, and in terms of her sister; in my head (at least for this story) I feel like she kind of puts her on this pedestal like she is the only other person who can have authority over her aside from Voldemort. I have another story I'm beginning to write where Bellatrix couldn't give two shits what her sister thinks lol so it's just for this story. Also I know sometimes the scenes change too fast but I guess that's just how i write, I don't want things to drag on. Thank you for the constructive criticism! I appreciate it!

Also thank you to everyone who reads and favorites and reviews, and to the readers who just read it :) ... there is a bit of Draco/Nadia in this, I think both are confused and just searching for affection from anyone at this point.

* * *

When they arrived back at what Nadia finally realized to be Malfoy Manor they were met with a very impatient and irritated Bellatrix. Once fully in the room Bellatrix grabbed Nadia immediately and started shoving her back towards the giant doors of the Great Room. Nadia was still so confused from the earlier events that she didn't bother to try and fight the witch or ask questions.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa asked confused.

"They're back early," Bellatrix said in a rushed tone, "I have them distracted in the kitchen and they haven't inquired about the girl yet, but if they notice she was gone then she'll get it even worse than what she already has coming to her".

With that Nadia was shoved back into the Great Room, and the doors shut and locked behind her. She stood in the middle of the room thinking about everything that had happened that day and began building up her Occlumency barriers in case anyone tried to break into her thoughts. After standing there for several moments she began to hear muffled conversation and turned to face the door. All she could hear was something about their task not being backed up with sufficient information and that they needed to push her harder for that said information, that she was the key; then Rodolphus added something about needing to take out his frustration. _Great_, Nadia thought even though she knew the day's events wouldn't have lasted anyway.

Lucius was the first to walk into the room with Draco; Bellatrix and Rodolphus were having some sort of argument in the hall. As he walked towards Nadia he began looking her up and down taking in the fact that she was clean and had on fresh clothing.

"Well what do we have here?" Lucious asked jabbing Nadia in the side with his cane just as the rest of the clan walked in, "Do we show _mudbloods_ hospitality now?"

"Well Lucius," Bellatrix remarked, "she smelled. And it's bad enough I have to look at her unworthy muddy existence; I didn't want to have to smell the stench of her too".

Rodolphus walked over to Nadia and took his place in front of her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I've had a terrible past few days," he began, "and I have decided that it is entirely your fault mudblood," he shoved her face so hard from his grip that she stumbled, almost falling over.

He drew out his wand and yelled the Cruciatus Curse at her. As she fell to the ground from the pain Rodolphus stood over the girl and laughed. The longer he let the curse go, apparently the funnier it got. Nadia could hear his laughing over her screams. The curse ended when they were interrupted by Narcissa walking into the room.

"The Dark Lord has arrived and he does not seem pleased," she stated in a very monotone.

Lucius grumbled as he followed his wife out of the room. Rodolphus raised his wand to send one last curse at Nadia, but Bellatrix had grabbed him by the back of his over coat and began to pull him out of the room. As Bellatrix pulled Rodolphus behind her, she turned to Draco and told him to stay here to keep an eye on the girl. He simply nodded silently with a scared look in his eye.

…

Nadia continued lying on the floor after they left. Her breathing had steadied, but the soreness of her body made her not want to get up. She heard Draco walking towards her and she turned her head to look at him. As he got closer Nadia finally sat up in a hunched position; Draco sat down next to her.

"Um … How are you doing?" Draco asked nervously attempting to start conversation.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Nadia responded in an irritated tone looking down at the floor.

Silence.

"I-I guess I don't really know what to say …" He started, still sounding nervous, "I just thought you might want someone to talk to"

Nadia didn't answer but turned her head towards the piano in the back of the room; she wished so hard to play the piano again.

"I've heard you play," Draco said scooting closer to her sounding less nervous now, "You play the piano beautifully"

Nadia shot him a shocked look, "But … How … I only ever play when there is no one around".

"The piano at Hogwarts is close to the Slytherin Common room, I always hear you playing so I go out and listen. I always know when it's you playing," Draco blushed the slightest bit at that last statement.

Nadia looked back at the floor slightly embarrassed and not responding.

"Do you want to play it?" he said sounding a bit excited now.

"They'll hear me," Nadia said frowning, "Then they'll surely kill me for getting my _mudblood _cooties all over it" she finished sarcastically.

"Not if I set a charm on the room"

Nadia looked at him, hope in her eyes, "You would do that?"

"Yeah, sure" Draco said giving a half smile and then mumbled the _Muffilato _charm.

Nadia just looked away; she could feel her face heating from the pinkness now on her cheeks.

Draco was the first to stand up and start walking towards the piano, Nadia close behind him. She sat down on the large bench and Draco took a seat on the remaining space beside her. She placed her fingers on the glossy black and white keys. She aligned her fingers accordingly and quickly played a C major scale. She felt the corners of her lips try to twitch into a smile. She readjusted her fingers and began to play the first tune she could remember. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. It came back to her instantly; it was something she'd never forget, like riding a bike. Her hands danced gracefully up and down the keys, her body swaying in time to the tune. She played with such passion that everything around her became tuned out. All she could hear was the music coming from the piano. All she could feel were the smooth keys underneath her fingers. Nothing else mattered. Nothing hurt. She focused on the music giving the last few bars all the energy she had left in her body. When she finished the song she let her fingers gently rest on the keys, making sure she would remember how they felt and hold on to the small feeling of happiness she now felt.

For the first time since her arrival she had a genuine, full smile on her face. She looked over to Draco who was smiling; he placed his hand gently over hers.

"That was … Beautiful," he said still smiling at her.

"Thank you" she said timidly.

Draco held her gaze. He slowly leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on Nadia's lips. When he didn't pull away she reciprocated the kiss. He gave her one more kiss before pulling away. They stared at each other; Draco gave her a bashful smile as she blushed. Nadia finally took her hands off the piano and spun around on the bench so her back was now towards the giant instrument. Draco turned around as well scooting closer to her. He took her hand in his; intertwining their fingers and Nadia laid her head against his shoulder.

…

They sat like that together in silence. _This is … kinda nice_, Nadia thought. She savored the silence, listening only to the sound of them breathing. It didn't last long. Bellatrix came barging through the door and upon setting her eyes on the two she immediately stopped. Draco let go of Nadia's hand and they both stood up so fast trying to distant themselves. Bellatrix looked at them emotionless. Nadia immediately came to the realization that Bellatrix was reading her thoughts. Nadia put up her Occlumency barriers, but it was too late. Bellatrix had seen the whole memory of Nadia playing the piano and the kiss that Draco and Nadia had shared.

Bellatrix walked towards them in a fast and angry pace. She grabbed Nadia by the hair and began pulling her back to the middle of the room. By now the rest of the manor's occupants began walking back into the room. Once back in the center of the room she threw Nadia to the floor. Lucius and Narcissa looked at the scene with slight confusion; Rodolphus seemed to be cheering on the hostile behavior.

"So mudblood, you think you can just do whatever you want? HUH?! Just kiss people you aren't even worthy enough to be around?!" Bellatrix screamed at the girl.

"Bellatrix! Stop it!" Draco attempted to yell back before becoming completely intimidated by his aunt.

"This doesn't concern you!" She yelled back before directing her attention back to the girl on the floor, "ANSWER ME!"

"I … I" Nadia stuttered thinking of what to say, "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"You probably go around kissing anyone and everyone huh?" Bellatrix stated with a disgusted tone, "probably sleep around you _whore_, since no one would want such a filthy mudblood," she continued not noticing the tears falling from Nadia's face, "So why don't we treat you like the whore you are!"

Before Nadia had time to retaliate or even defend herself Bellatrix was on top of her pushing up her dress and pulling off her underwear. Aware of these actions Nadia began to panic, breathing harder, putting up a fight underneath the dark woman, and starting to cry. Bellatrix had straddled herself over the girl and now had the girl's arms pinned above her head. She used her free hand to shove two fingers inside of the girl. Nadia winced in pain and tried to move away as she began to cry a bit harder.

"Wow mudblood, for a slut you're pretty tight it's almost like you're a …" Bellatrix paused, all emotion leaving her face. She looked back up at Nadia who was trying to bury her head in her arm as she sobbed, "… virgin…" Bellatrix whispered quietly so only she and the struggling girl underneath her could have heard the word.

Bellatrix quickly removed herself from inside the girl and got off of her as fast as she could. She scooted backwards on the floor staring at the girl with wide eyes and a look of shock at what she had just done. Nadia laid there sobbing as she rolled onto her side trying to cover herself. Bellatrix then heard Rodolphus speak from across the room.

"Bellatrix! What are you waiting for?! Give the bitch what she deserves!" He looked at her but Bellatrix just sat in silence, "If you won't … Then I will"

Rodolphus walked over to Nadia pushing her so that she was lying on her back once more. He undressed his bottom half and forced himself on top of her, thrusting himself inside of her. Nadia began to sob harder but it was soon muffled as he used a hand to cover her mouth. Bellatrix couldn't watch anymore, she turned her back on the scene that was once in front of her. She caught a glimpse of Draco still frozen next to the piano with a horrified look in his eyes, she could tell he was conflicted and wasn't sure what to do.

The muffled cries went on for several minutes as Bellatrix heard her excuse of a husband continue to use the girl. Nadia clenched her eyes closed tight, she was mortified at what was happening and she couldn't help herself from crying as hard as she was. Nadia felt like he was on top of her for forever, but finally it came to an end. When Rodolphus was finished he simply stood up, redressed and situated himself, and strode out of the room with pride like he had just won a battle. Nadia scrambled on the floor for her underwear and put them back on frantically. She sat there in the middle of the room sobbing and pulling down her dress as much as she could; feeling like she was completely naked.

Bellatrix stood up and finally turned back around to face the girl. Nadia just sat there crying heavily, with her knees drawn to her chest trying to wrap herself in her own arms as tight as she could. Draco stormed out of the room looking sorrowful and as if he might throw up. Bellatrix looked over to Narcissa and Lucius who were standing there uncomfortably, slight shock written on their faces after witnessing such an act committed in their own home, they were next to walk out of the room. Bellatrix was the last one in the room with Nadia. She looked down at the girl; Nadia looked up at her with pleading eyes. Once she met eye contact with her, Bellatrix turned quickly and stormed out of the room closing and locking the giant doors behind her.

Nadia didn't care at how angry they would get at her for how loud she was now crying. She had never cried this hard ever, and nothing could get her to stop. She had never been so violated, or so defiled before in her life. She felt like she had completely died inside. For hours she sat there on the floor crying, and then suddenly she started to scream. Not a scared type of scream, but a scream of sorrow and agony. She screamed for hours, and continued until her throat started to hurt; when she stopped she sat there still sobbing and now breathing heavier. She heard the door creep open, and her head shot up. Through tear filled eyes she saw Draco walk through the door shutting it quietly behind him. He walked over to Nadia sitting down so that each leg was on either side of her. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him so that she was held against his chest. She began to sob harder, and Draco just held her tighter. She wasn't sure how long he had held her that night, but she was certain that she had cried herself to sleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! Again i will remind you that the characters in here can get pretty OOC, and I intended it like that, so we will get to see Bellatrix getting a bit softer now. Also, there is a very small innuendo to rape again in this chapter but not even a chance for it to happen, but just so you know.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Bellatrix was pacing back and forth for hours. Thinking about everything that had just happened; she still hadn't full began to accept it. She didn't mean for it to happen. When Bellatrix saw Nadia and Draco together something in her snapped. She thought that if anyone was going to be with Nadia it was going to be her; the girl was hers and nobody else's. The dark witch felt possessive and she couldn't stop herself, but she had never meant it to go as far as it did. Bellatrix had done awful things in her life, but one thing she would never stoop so low to do was to rape someone. It was one of the only things that even she thought to be truly horrendous and evil.

She could hear Nadia begin to scream downstairs; the sudden screams made her stop and finally look up from the floor. Bellatrix looked up and was met with the concerned eyes of her sister, Narcissa, standing in her doorway. After holding her sister's gaze she went back to the pacing.

"Bella …" Narcissa said trying to regain her sister's attention, "do you want to talk about it?" she could tell Bellatrix was bothered about what had happened.

"No" Bellatrix snapped, still pacing.

After standing in the door way for sometime Narcissa finally entered her sister's large bedroom and took a seat at the end on the bed; she sat there watching her sister pace the floor.

"You're going to put a hole right into the floor if you keep pacing like that," Narcissa joked as she chuckled a bit trying to lighten the mood.

Bellatrix just mumbled something under her breath and continued to pace.

"Are you going to sit there all night? What do you want?!" she snapped, finally stopping in front of her sister.

Narcissa just looked at her with concerned eyes, "To talk to you"

"Talk about what, hm? Talk about Nadia?!" Bellatrix yelled earning a surprised look from her sister for using the girl's actual name for the first time; she just ignored it and kept ranting, "About how Draco kissed her? How I violated her, or how Rudolphus _raped _her?! How she won't bloody stop screaming down there, or how I can't seem to get her out of my head?!"

Narcissa sat there in silence.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," she said quieter now, "I just didn't want anyone else to have her and now … well … he had her in the worst way. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't" she lowered her head looking back down at the floor.

Narcissa rose off the bed and walked towards her, placing her hands on Bellatrix's shoulders.

"I can't stop thinking about her" Bellatrix whispered, "I don't know why I care so much about that bloody filth of a girl … but I do"

Narcissa simply pulled Bellatrix into an embrace. Bellatrix didn't return the gesture, but stood there limp in her sister's arms. After a moment Narcissa let her go, she grabbed Bellatrix's face in her hands and told her it was going to be alright. Bellatrix tore her face out of her sister's hands and returned to the pacing.

"Just get out," she grumbled under her breath.

Whatever emotion that had been shown on her face was now gone and Narcissa wasn't surprised, it was typical of her sister to completely shut down when there was emotion involved. Deciding not to pick a fight Narcissa turned and quietly walked out of the room leaving her sister to deal with her emotions herself.

A few minutes after her sister had left Bellatrix had decided to go downstairs and check on Nadia; maybe even try to talk to her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do; all she knew was that she wanted to go see the girl by herself. After getting downstairs she softly walked towards the doors of the Great Room; she could still hear Nadia sobbing. As quietly as she could she began to open the doors. She poked her head around the opening to see the girl; she was surprised by what she saw. Draco sitting on the floor holding Nadia tightly in his arms as she cried. Bellatrix knew now was not the time to create a scene so before the two kids noticed her in the doorway she slowly closed the door. She turned and leaned against the door allowing herself to slide to the ground. She held her head in her hands; she wanted to do something for the girl but she just needed to figure out what.

…

Nadia woke up alone in the room. She assumed Draco had left after she had fallen asleep so that they wouldn't be caught together again. She was still mortified about what had happened last night, but she couldn't help but feel the corner of her mouth curl a bit when she thought of Draco and what he did for her. She was grateful that he had come back down to the room and stayed with her until she fell asleep; it was what she desperately need, to feel safe for even a short period of time.

As Nadia began to sit up she could hear a muffled conversation outside the giant doors; it sounded like Narcissa and Bellatrix, but she wasn't sure. She continued to sit there waiting for one of the two to enter. She tried to make out what they were saying, but they were bickering quietly enough that she couldn't make out any distinct words. After a few minutes Narcissa entered.

"Oh good you're awake," she said with a pleasant smile, as if to say nothing had happened.

Bellatrix walked in behind her sister. Nadia noticed the slight purple tone under eyes indicating complete lack of sleep.

"We were hoping that we could talk to you," Narcissa started, "about some important objects"

Nadia raised her Occlumency barriers and nodded, "Um … okay," confused by the pleasantries.

"Good. Now we know that you know about horcruxes" said Narcissa, "and we need to know where the rest of them are"

Nadia just stared not saying a thing. She could tell Narcissa and Bellatrix were waiting for her to answer, but she knew she wasn't going to say anything.

"We know Potter and his little friends have been searching for them, and we know you have been helping!" Bellatrix yelled, "We know Dumbledore told you about them, and we know you know what the other ones are and where they are!"

Nadia began to start scooting back in fear that if Bellatrix got angry enough she would go after her.

"Just tell us where they are!" she began yelling again, "or we can go back to the curses!"

"Bella … you're not helping … we agreed we would try this my way," Narcissa said in a low tone to her sister attempting to calm her down.

Bellatrix just grumbled and began pacing in front of Nadia. Nadia looked over to Narcissa who was now knelt down beside her, closer than before. She tried scooting away again; the close proximity made Nadia nervous.

"Look, we just want you to tell us what you know about them okay?" Narcissa asked.

Nadia just shook her head no as she started to shake from being so nervous.

"I told you this wouldn't work!" Bellatrix yelled as she threw up her arms and turned storming out of the room.

Narcissa sighed, and stood up to follow her sister. As she left she once again closed and locked the doors behind her.

Nadia assumed that since they were asking about the horcruxes they knew those objects were keeping Voldemort alive. She knew where and what they were, but she knew not to tell them if she wanted Harry and her friends to successfully defeat Voldemort. When Dumbledore had told them all about the horcruxes she and her friends had spent weeks figuring out what they were and where they could be. So far from the very few they had already found, all their research had been right. Harry had unknowingly defeated one their second year; Tom Riddle's diary, and they had defeated the ring and had possession of the locket but four more were still out there. Nadia knew exactly what most of them were. She knew she was going to have to strengthen her Occlumency and make sure the Death Eaters never find out.

Nadia sat alone in the middle of the room facing the door. She kept thinking about the horcruxes and how her friends were doing in that search. Her thinking was interrupted by the sound of the giant doors being thrust open. She stared wide eyed and immediately started scrambling backwards on the floor trying to get away from the figure as fast as possible. It was Rodolphus and the look he had in his eye made Nadia fear for her life. In what felt like mere seconds he had Nadia by her hair and began pulling her back to the middle of the room.

"I hear you weren't cooperating earlier, _CRUCIO_!" Rodolphus yelled.

Nadia stiffened on the floor, screaming through clenched teeth. Rodolphus's Cruciatus was far more worse than Bellatrix's, she didn't know why but his felt a hundred times worse. He kept throwing various curses at her for almost a half an hour; her throat felt so raw and like it was on fire from all the screaming.

"Maybe the curses aren't teaching you enough of a lesson," he said with a low growl; he began unbuckling his pants.

_Oh please Merlin no! _Nadia thought as he was walking towards her with a devilish grin on his face. As Nadia shifted to the side to try and get out of his path she saw Bellatrix storm through the still open doors. The look on her face was that of pure rage. She raised her wand, _look who came to join the fun_, but instead she pointed her wand at Rodolphus and yelled the Cruciatus. He fell to his knees grunting from the pain. When Bellatrix was finally standing next to Nadia she lowered her wand, cutting off the curse.

"Get up _now_," she said to Nadia as she lifted her off the floor.

Nadia obliged; anything would be better than being in the room alone with Rodolphus.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled at Bellatrix.

"You are to no longer lay a hand on her! Either Narcissa or myself will handle further interrogation or punishment! Do I make myself clear?!" she yelled back at him.

Rodolphus stood there in silence with fury written all over his features.

"Good," Bellatrix snapped at him, she looked back to Nadia, "Let's go"

She grabbed Nadia by the wrist and pulled her out of the room behind her. They entered the foyer right outside the Great Room and Bellatrix continued to pull her down the hallway and up the main staircase.

…

As they walked up the stairs Bellatrix remained facing forwards not once looking at Nadia.

"Are you okay?" Bellatrix asked still facing forwards and she pulled her down another long hallway.

"Yes" Nadia said quietly, even though it was a lie she wasn't going to tell Bellatrix how much pain she was in or that her heart was beating so fast from all the fear and anxiety she was having.

Apparently Bellatrix knew she was lying because she stopped walking so fast Nadia nearly collided into her. She turned around to look at the younger witch and raised her eyebrow in question. Nadia just stared back. Bellatrix didn't question her, but turned back around and continued walking down the hallway pulling Nadia behind her.

When they reached the doorway of Bellatrix's room she finally let go of Nadia's wrist. The room was considerably smaller then the Great Room but still quite spacious. It had dark maroon color wallpaper and the same dark wood floor that was in the majority of the manor, though there was a large black rug that covered most of the floor. The room had a giant window against the back wall that was lined with thick black curtains; Nadia assumed they were used to keep any sort of natural light out. Nadia looked to her right and saw a king size, four post bed with a maroon canopy and matching maroon sheets with a black duvet. The room was also adorned with matching vanity, boudoir, desk, and a couple large arm chairs next to the fireplace; the room had a very Victorian Era feel to it, it was a beautiful room.

Walking halfway into the room Bellatrix turned around realizing Nadia wasn't following her.

"Come in and close the door," she snapped.

Nadia did as she was told, but started to panic. The thought of being alone in the bedroom with Bellatrix frightened her slightly, although, she was very glad to be rid of Rodolphus. Nadia continued to stand close to the now closed door. Bellatrix just stared at her with a slightly irritated look and rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to come in?" Bellatrix asked as nicely as she could.

Nadia took a few more steps forward so that she was now standing on the edge of the rug. Bellatrix sighed and turned towards the boudoir. She walked over to it and began rummaging through the drawers pulling out clean clothes and a towel. She gathered up the things and walked towards Nadia handing them over to her.

"The bathroom is through that door on the right, everything is in there," Bellatrix stated as she walked behind Nadia and began pushing her towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was similar to that of the guest bathroom Nadia had been in, except this one was much smaller and had black marble. Nadia liked the smallness of the bathroom; the immense sizes of the other rooms always left her feeling a bit nervous because there was just so much space all the time. Nadia ran the bath and started undressing. Once the bath was ready she quickly washed herself; she wasn't sure how much time she was given and didn't want to make Bellatrix angry by taking too long. When she was finished she redressed herself in the items she was given; fresh undergarments and a dress very similar to her previous one.

She walked back out into the bedroom, noticing that the curtains had been drawn and the only light was coming from candles and a fire burning in the fireplace. She noticed Bellatrix sitting in the bed now changed into night clothes; her curly hair falling down her back and against her shoulders. She seemed to be concentrated in reading something and hadn't noticed Nadia walk out. Nadia felt her heart flutter as she gazed at Bellatrix. Nadia still thought Bellatrix was beautiful no matter how much she told herself to stop; she just couldn't get the older witch out of her head. She was thankful for the compassion Draco had shown her along with the affection, but she wasn't sure she felt the same way for him as he felt for her. For some reason her mind always went back to Bellatrix; it confused her so much.

She began to shuffle further out the door and Bellatrix finally looked up noticing the girl. She closed whatever it was she was reading and put it on the bedside table. Nadia just stood there having no idea what she was supposed to be doing. Bellatrix turned and pulled back the part of the duvet next to her and then looked back at Nadia.

"Well are you coming to bed or are you just going to stand there?" Bellatrix asked, her voice sounding softer than usual.

Nadia's eyes widened a bit and opened her mouth to say something, but Belltrix cut her off.

"I just thought you would like sleeping in an actual bed for a change. Unless you want to sleep on the hard floor …" Bellatrix said, and as she finished Nadia had already started walking around the bed to the other side.

Nadia climbed up into the bed and pulled the duvet over herself, lying with her back towards Bellatrix.

"Thank you," Nadia said so quickly that the older witch almost didn't catch it.

"Yeah, whatever," Bellatrix responded with the hard edge she usually had in her voice.

Bellatrix waved her wand and all the candle's flames were extinguished. The only light now was that of the small fire still burning in the fireplace. Nadia could hear Bellatrix move around next to her as she began to lie down and situate herself. Nadia could feel herself start to tense from the nervousness of being in the same bed as the women who had been torturing her for over a month now. Nadia tried to focus on her breathing to try and calm herself down, she heard Bellatrix start moving again. She heard the rustling getting closer to her and Nadia started holding her breath. All of a sudden she felt the other witch's feet against her own and Bellatrix's fingers ever so slightly against her back. Nadia realized she was holding her breath and forced herself to breath slowly, she didn't really want Bellatrix to know how nervous she was. When Nadia realized the other witch wasn't going to move, she forced herself to close her eyes and try to go to sleep. She started counting backwards from a hundred and without knowing had drifted off to sleep.

…

Ginny sat at the long table in the kitchen of Black house at Grimmauld Place; her mother was making breakfast for everyone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were upstairs discussing something about horcruxes no doubt; Ginny didn't really partake in that whole ordeal but her and Nadia had helped the trio research and figure them out when they were first informed of their importance. Ginny had the Daily Prophet laid out in front of her, skimming articles as she propped up her head with her hand. Since Dumbledore's death and Nadia's disappearance everything had been pretty solemn within the group. With the increasing threat of Death Eaters and You-Know-Who the Weasley family had left their burrow for the time being and was staying with Sirius at his home; The Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Nadia had been missing for months now, they were all sure she had been kidnapped by Death Eaters but they had no idea where they had taken her. The Order had gone looking for her repeatedly but they had no leads and no way to find where the Death Eaters may reside since they probably charmed the properties to remain unseen and untraceable. Ginny let out a sigh as she lifted her other hand to her face.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley said turning to look at her daughter.

"I-I'm just so worried about Nadia. It's been months!"

"I know," Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh, "It's hard to find someone who can't be traced. The Order is trying their best, but until who ever has her slips up we unfortunately may never know where she is," Mrs. Weasley's voice began shaking at that last part. She was equally as worried for Nadia as she would if it were one of her own children.

Ginny sighed again as she got up from the table, "I think I'm going to just go upstairs," she said walking out of the kitchen.

Ginny walked up the narrow staircase to the room the others were in. She took the seat next to Harry and laid her head against his shoulder. He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it.

"When we go out looking for the horcruxes tomorrow I promise we will try to look for Nadia too," Harry said knowing that it was troubling her.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with the same sadness in their eyes. They all knew finding her was important but at the moment she was completely untraceable and invisible to the world.

…

Nadia stirred slightly as she felt the small patch of light hit her face. She rolled towards the light and her eyes began to flutter. She opened her eyes and was astonished at the sight before her. She began to register the fact that Bellatrix was sleeping mere inches away from her own face. All of a sudden the young witch began to panic and she started scooting as fast as she could away from the older witch; she forgot the small detail that she was in fact in a bed pretty far off the ground. She reached the edge of the bed but before she could react she fell straight to the floor with a loud thud. Bellatrix immediately woke from the sound and shot up in the bed looking around frantically. Nadia groaned quietly on the floor; _Ouch … well add another bruise to my collection I guess_. She looked up to see Bellatrix gazing at her from the edge of the bed; the older witch couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Nadia just gazed back with a small frown as she rubbed the hip that she fell on.

"How did you get on the floor?" Bellatrix managed to ask between her chuckles.

"I uh …" Nadia hesitated trying to quickly think of a lie, "I had a bad dream. Rolled to far over I guess"

Nadia just sat there and shrugged looking up at Bellatrix. She couldn't help but notice how calm and somewhat kind the witch was being this morning. Bellatrix extended her arm over the side of the bed and stuck out her hand in front of Nadia, obviously offering a hand to help her up. Nadia just stared not used to the kindness.

"It's not going to bite," Bellatrix said still with a small smile on her face.

Nadia reached out and grabbed the hand for support as she lifted herself off the floor. Once in a standing position Nadia continued to just stand by the side of the bed. Bellatrix began to shifty back over to her side. She looked over at Nadia with a groggy look in her eyes from being woken up so suddenly.

"Are you going to get back in bed? It's only," she turned to look at the clock on her bedside table, "five in the morning," she finished with a sigh.

Nadia slowly climbed back into the bed, wrapping herself in her half of the duvet. She laid on her back and tucked the duvet under her hoping Bellatrix wouldn't try to get too close again; Nadia wasn't sure she would be able to stay calm a second time. The older witch overwhelmed her so much, but Nadia knew it was in a good way. Bellatrix made her heart flutter and gave her butterflies in her stomach. Though, she only came to this realization as of last night; she couldn't get the other woman out of her head. Nadia continued to lie there on her back staring up at the canopy above the bed thinking about everything.

Bellatrix noticed the distant stare in her eyes, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Nadia snapped.

"Well you know you could either tell me, or I could just use Legilimency and break into your thoughts … your choice," Bellatrix retorted.

"Just … everything …" Nadia said quietly hoping Bellatrix wouldn't question her further.

"Well that doesn't really narrow it down," Bellatrix answered rolling over onto her side so she was facing Nadia now.

"Yeah well, you asked," she answered. She could fell Bellatrix frowning at her so she finally turned her head towards her, "Why do you care anyway? So you can use whatever I say against me? Because I'm certainly not going to give you the information that you are so devoted to get out of me"

Nadia saw the anger flash in the woman's eyes. She froze realizing her attitude was probably going to get her a serious punishment. But with the same flash the anger was gone and replaced with a tiny grin. She didn't say anything but instead rolled over so her back was now facing Nadia. Nadia turned her face back to the canopy above her; she let out a sigh and tried closing her eyes to get some sleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Bellatrix looking back at her with that grin on her face; she felt the butterflies start in her stomach.

She sat up slowly in the bed and looked over at the other woman; Nadia could tell by the pace of her breathing that Bellatrix had fallen back asleep. She quietly got out of the bed and walked over to the fireplace. The fire was still burning from last night. She grabbed the throw blanket off the chair and wrapped herself in it before taking a seat in the chair in front of the fire place. She started thinking about everything; about Draco, about her new feelings towards Bellatrix, and how much she missed her friends. From all the thinking she hadn't noticed that she had drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you all are enjoying it so far! It was brought to my attention that my story needs a title, personally I am awful at thinking of titles (hence the "untitled" although I kind of like it) but if anyone has any suggestions please share them :)

As always same disclaimers apply.

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

The next time Nadia woke was when she felt someone shaking her. Dazed and confused she slowly opened her eyes to see Draco kneeling in front of her, shaking her softly.

"Nadia!" he whispered, "Hurry, wake up! We don't have much time!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Nadia asked groggy and confused.

"Bellatrix and my mother are gone, but I don't know for how long; so we need to leave now if we want to have a chance," Draco replied with urgency in his tone.

"Uh, Okay?" Nadia answered still confused, but she quickly got up from the chair shrugging off the throw blanket.

Draco grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and back into the hallway. He led her up another flight of stairs into a tower like room. They stopped when they got to the back of the room; there was a big opening with a balcony.

"This where we always apperate from since there is no charm on it," Draco said as he led Nadia onto the balcony.

Still having hold of her hand they stood on the balcony and quickly apperated out of the manor. Nadia wasn't quite sure where they would end up but where ever it was would be far better than the manor. When she felt her feet land on some sort of solid ground she opened her eyes. She immediately knew where Draco had taken her. They were standing in the field that surrounded the Weasley Burrow. They both walked slowly towards the house; when they were finally standing in the lawn outside the house Nadia spoke up.

"They're not here" she said with a disappointed tone.

The house and the field were quiet, eerily quiet. She could tell no one had been living there for weeks now. Nadia stopped and just stared at the house.

"What?" Draco asked confused, "Well then where are they?"

"I can't tell you," Nadia looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "Thank you for trying though," she finished trying not to cry now knowing that her one chance to get home was lost.

Nadia couldn't tell Draco about The Order's headquarters because even though he was being so kind to her, she knew there was a chance he may go back and tell the others where it was. There was no way for Nadia to get to Grimmauld Place; she was not in any way trained enough to apperate by herself and there was no broomstick to be found. Her chance was lost. Nadia and Draco stood together in silence; she hadn't noticed that she was crying until she instinctively lifted her hand to wipe the tears from her face. Before they could do anything else they heard the sound of someone apperating behind them. Both Nadia and Draco spun around fast to see Bellatrix emerging from the field. Nadia took a few steps back trying to keep distance from the woman since she assumed the dark woman would be furious at what they had done.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Bellatrix asked sarcastically, "Draco … you better get home before your mother and father for I'm sure they will be absolutely furious if they find out what you have done"

Draco looked back at Nadia with sadness written all over his features, "I'm so sorry, I tried"

"It's okay," Nadia whispered choking back a sob.

Draco turned back forward, had obeyed and apperated home. Nadia stood there staring at Bellatrix trying not to cry as the witch approached her slowly. When Bellatrix reached her, she grabbed Nadia by the wrist and pulled her closer so their faces were only inches away. Nadia felt her stomach churn, her eyes darted quickly to the women's lips before meeting her eyes. Even though the butterflies were forming in her stomach from the physical touch and close proximity of the woman; Nadia became very afraid of the fact that Bellatrix may lash out at any moment and send a rage filled curse flying at her for trying to run away.

"What do you even think you were trying to do?" Bellatrix asked in an intimidating whisper.

"I uh," Nadia started trying to hold back her tears, "I don't know," she finished. Nadia knew Bellatrix would never take her side, she would most likely warp the story saying that Nadia forced Draco to do it or something of that nature.

Bellatrix continued to stare at the girl, remaining in the intimidating closeness. The woman seemed to be searching her features for something, but Nadia didn't know what. Nadia's eyes started to fog up from the tears welling in her eyes; she closed them tightly making the tears stream down her face. When she opened them she realized that Bellatrix had apperated them back to Malfoy Manor. Nadia had just regained balance as Bellatrix started pulling her down the tower stairs and back to her bedroom. They passed the library where Narcissa, upon hearing them walking down the hallway, had looked up from her book right as the two had passed by the open doors. Without pausing Bellatrix led Nadia right back to the bedroom and pushed her back into the room. As the girl stumbled in the room, Bellatrix lingered in the doorway.

"Stay here, or so help me if I return and you are gone again," she commanded with a growl in her voice.

She turned closing and locking the doors behind her. Nadia heard the footsteps fade as Bellatrix walked further down the hallway. Nadia didn't know what to do, so she walked back over the arm chair she had slept in. She picked up the blanket once more and wrapped it around herself; she sat down in the chair and pulled knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, waiting for Bellatrix to return.

…

Bellatrix had just locked Nadia in the room and she took off down the hallway. Bellatrix was now furious; she was sick of people trying to take Nadia from her, especially Draco. He was getting the part of Nadia that for some reason Bellatrix now wanted so badly; the smiles, the affection, and even the kisses. She couldn't figure out why she craved the girl's company and why she wanted Nadia all to herself. She thought about Nadia all the time; the girl made her feel calm and overwhelmed at the same time, and gave her this awful knot in her stomach.

She stormed down the hallway; she wasn't sure where she was going or what she was doing, but she figured maybe she would go talk to Narcissa. She continued hastily down the hallway toward the library, as she approached she saw a glimpse of Draco as he himself turned into the library. Rage over took her and she almost ran into the room. In seconds she had Draco by the neck pinned against a wall with her wand against him.

"Bellatrix! What are you doing?!" Narcissa yelled at her sister attempting to pull her off of her son.

She hadn't even realized what she was doing until her sister was yelling at her; she had completely let the fury take over her reasoning. Draco whimpered underneath her grasp; Bellatrix just stared at him with a look that could kill. She let go of him and he scurried away fast, moving to behind his mother.

"Pathetic," Bellatrix whispered slowly.

"Would anyone like to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?!" Narcissa yelled impatiently.

Bellatrix just stood there staring at Draco and Narcissa still angry, "Why don't you ask your _precious _son"

Narcissa turned to look at Draco, "Well?" she waited for her son to answer, "Tell me what happened!" she was getting very impatient now.

Draco hesitated but finally opened his mouth to speak, "I-I … I apperated Nadia out of the manor … to help her escape"

"You did what?!" Narcissa yelled now almost equally as furious as her sister but for different reasons.

Bellatrix let a devilish grin appear on her face as she watched Narcissa argue with her son. They yelled back and forth about how dangerous it would have been if anyone else had found them, how Nadia was an important piece to the puzzle to keep _Him _in power, and that sooner or later they would get said information out of her. Bellatrix listened as Draco tried to defend himself and protect Nadia, it made her even angrier again.

"She's mine!" Bellatrix yelled interrupting the two, "You are not to see her anymore! Not to look at her, not to talk to her, and don't even dare think about her!"

Draco stared at her with both shock and sorrow written on his features. He had tried so hard to get Nadia out and to safety and now she was going to be trapped with Bellatrix for who knows how long. Narcissa looked at her sister with concern, she didn't know why Bellatrix cared about the girl so much, but it seemed like she was taking it too far.

"Bella, don't you think that's a bit dramatic?"

Bellatrix interrupted her sister, "No! She will be in my custody now, and I will get the information by any means necessary!"

She stormed out of the library leaving both Narcissa and Draco speechless, and walked with a swift pace back to her bedroom.

…

Nadia hadn't realized that she dozed off until she was startled awake by the sound of Bellatrix slamming the bedroom doors. She quickly rose from the chair, walked to the middle of the room, and turned so she was facing Bellatrix. Bellatrix walked over and stopped right in front of her; she slapped Nadia across the face. The girl grabbed her face as she winced in pain, she expected some sort of punishment sooner or later so it didn't surprise her. Though, Nadia was completely caught off guard on what happened next. Bellatrix grabbed Nadia and pulled her into a tight embrace. Nadia just stood there with her arms at her side as Bellatrix held her in the tight, almost comfortable embrace.

"Don't ever think you will be leaving again," Bellatrix whispered in Nadia's ear.

Nadia tried to swallow the lump in her throat and she felt herself shiver; she couldn't tell what her emotions were doing. She was in awe at the fact that Bellatrix was holding her and it was giving her such butterflies, but at the same time she wanted to cry at the threat of having to stay here forever. She closed her eyes tight forcing herself not to cry. Bellatrix finally let go of her and took a few steps back so she could properly look Nadia in the face. Nadia had already raised her Occulmency barriers before Bellatrix walked into the room, but Nadia came to the realization that Bellatrix was reading her thoughts. She tried to keep the barriers strong but without warning Bellatrix had completely broken into her mind. Nadia fell to her knees; the actual act of someone fully using Legilimency on a victim's mind was somewhat painful and left the person weakened.

Bellatrix was seeing everything in Nadia's mind. She saw memories of the accident Nadia and her parents were in when she was young, her years at Hogwarts, and her life with the Weasley's. Bellatrix began to infiltrate deeper; she saw the interactions between Draco and Nadia at the manor, what had happened between her and Rodolphus, she saw the research she did with the trio, and she finally reached the thought pocket which contained all the information about the Horcruxes. Nadia whimpered as she now laid on the floor; she tried with all her might to protect her thoughts but it was too late, she came to the realization that she had failed her friends and that they may lose this battle. Before Bellatrix had finished probing Nadia's mind she came across the thoughts and feelings Nadia had about Bellatrix. Nadia looked up and caught a glimpse of Bellatrix as these memories were on display; the older witch stood there stiffly with her mouth slightly open and an angry look on her face, Nadia figured that she was disgusted that a mudblood would have such feelings for a pure blood. Then it stopped, Nadia's thoughts were alone. She let herself sink into the black rug as she breathed heavily from the events.

Bellatrix just stood in front of the girl not looking at her. She began to walk to her desk, stepping over Nadia like she wasn't even there. When she reached her desk she picked up a book and began writing. Nadia turned to watch as the woman scribbled everything as fast as she could. She seemed to be writing for awhile, Nadia noticed Bellatrix write at least four pages worth. Then she tore out the last page; again she turned and walked right over the girl and out the bedroom door not even bothering to close it. Nadia continued to lie on the floor exhausted just staring at the open doors wishing she had the strength to get up and just walk out. She heard soft footsteps coming towards the bedroom and Nadia continued to stare at the open doorway as Narcissa walked past. Narcissa caught a glimpse of Nadia on the floor and immediately entered the bedroom quickly kneeling down next to Nadia.

"What happened?" she said urgently, briefly concerned with Nadia's well being.

"Legilimency … she got what she wanted," Nadia answered quietly, trying not to cry with the defeat finally registering.

Narcissa let a small smile cross her face with the small apparent victory. She looked back down at Nadia knowing she wouldn't celebrate in front of the girl. She brushed Nadia's hair back from her face and let her fingers stroke the girl's cheek. Nadia wanted to fight back, she was so mad at herself for letting them obtain such information, but she felt so defeated that she knew there was no point anymore. She just hoped that they would just kill her since they got the information they wanted. Nadia didn't care if Narcissa saw her cry; she let the tears roll down her face. Narcissa wiped away the tears and began to help her up, leading her over to the arm chairs by the fire place. She sat Nadia down and took a seat in the adjacent chair. Nadia could feel Narcissa staring at her, but she just continued to look at the floor.

"You don't know how much you have helped the cause," Narcissa said softly placing a hand on Nadia's knee attempting to comfort her.

"The cause?!" Nadia now looked at Narcissa, anger setting in, "I have betrayed my friends and family! I let the bad guys win!" she was now yelling at the woman, "The one thing I was meant to protect I lost! Since you got the information you wantedthere is no point for me to even be here now, so just kill me!"

Nadia noticed Narcissa looking behind her; she turned in her seat to see Bellatrix standing in the door way, _Oh Merlin I'm going to get it now. Why couldn't I just keep my cool?!_

"Narcissa … Leave now," Bellatrix said still locking eye contact with Nadia.

"Bella, you're not going to hurt her anymore are you?"

Bellatrix didn't answer, but looked at her sister, "I said leave," her voice was still calm.

Narcissa stood up and began to walk towards the door, she turned around and gave Nadia one last look before walking out the door closing it behind her. Bellatrix continued to stare at Nadia.

"Come here," she said sternly.

Nadia was still angry and didn't feel like being obedient, so she stood up, walked out from behind the chair, and stood in front of Bellatrix but at a distance. Bellatrix grumbled and walked towards her closing the distance.

"Your information is greatly valued, and the will Dark Lord will be so grateful fo-"

Nadia cut her off mid sentence, "Well great, I'm glad my betrayal to my friends benefited your _cause_. Now that you got what you need there is clearly no use for me anymore, so you can just kill me and be done with it," she finished in a very defiant tone.

"Kill you?" Bellatrix looked at her shocked, "Why would I kill you? Why would I kill someone I have-" She stopped abruptly.

Nadia raised her eyebrow in question and just looked at the woman waiting for her to finish. Bellatrix turned around and grabbed her night dress. As she walked past Nadia to go to the bathroom she told her to get into bed. Nadia just stood there, and continued to stand there as Bellatrix exited the bathroom and got into bed herself.

"You can either get into bed, or I can hand you over to Rodolphus. Your choice"

Nadia began to slowly walk to the other side of the bed; she particularly didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Bellatrix right now, but she would take that over having to be with Rodolphus in any way. She climbed into the bed, pulled the duvet up, and laid with her back towards Bellatrix. She heard Bellatrix rustling under the duvet next to her, and moving closer. She felt Bellatrix's feet against hers and the witch's hands against her back. Nadia scooted away putting some distance between them; she wanted Bellatrix's touch, but she was so upset and angry that she resented the woman. Bellatrix apparently got the hint and Nadia heard her roll over the other way. Nadia peered over her shoulder and saw Bellatrix's back now facing her, she let out a sigh and rolled back over. Something in Nadia wouldn't let her stay mad at the witch, so she closed her eyes trying to sleep hoping things might be slightly better the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

So things are going to get a little quiet before the build up again, some nice stuff before and event (which is at the end of the chapter lol)

Same disclaimers.

Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Nadia rolled over in the bed as she began to wake up. She could tell it was bright in the room so she opened her eyes slowly so they could adjust to the light. It was weird to see so much light in the usually dark room, but Nadia loved feeling the sunlight against her face. As she opened her eyes she saw Bellatrix sitting up in bed next to her eating breakfast, and writing again in that book. She stopped when she noticed Nadia lying there awake.

"Good morning," Bellatrix said softly with a small smile on her face.

"Morning," Nadia answered hesitantly, she didn't know if she would be receiving punishment for her defiant attitude the other night, so Nadia tried to remain quiet and polite.

"Do you want something to eat?" Bellatrix asked looking down at the food in front of her.

Nadia just shook her head. She didn't really want to push her boundaries, and she wasn't sure she even wanted to eat.

"Well if I remember correctly I think it has been a few days since you last ate, so here," She handed a plate to Nadia who was now moving to a sitting position, "have something to eat"

Nadia took the plate and mumbled a soft thank you. She poked around at the food and began to eat; she didn't realize how hungry she was until she actually started eating. She ate as much as she could and when she was finished she just held the plate on her lap. She looked over and watched Bellatrix write, Nadia began to assume that maybe it was a journal of some sort. She tried to make out what the witch was writing but she was just far enough that she couldn't quite make any of it out. Bellatrix noticed Nadia staring so she closed the book and set it down next to her, then took the plate out of Nadia's lap setting it back on the tray in front of them. They both sat there, and it was becoming awkwardly quiet.

"I have to go. Stay here, I won't be long," Bellatrix stated without looking at Nadia.

Belltrix got out of bed and walked into the bathroom; in minutes she retuned changed into regular day clothes. Without saying anything else she walked right past the bed and out the door, closing it behind her. Nadia assumed she was going to talk to Narcissa, or someone else possibly. Nadia looked back over to the empty space on the bed beside her and noticed Bellatrix had left her book in the bed. Nadia listened carefully for footsteps before carefully scooting closer to the book. She contorted herself around to make sure at all costs that she didn't move the book. She carefully opened up the book, drawing back the cover. She grabbed a chunk of pages pulling them aside so now the book was further opened and the pages dated with more recent dates. She began reading the book, taking in the contents scribbled down on the pages in front of her. Nadia read about when she was first brought here, how Bellatrix had decided to take full control of her, about the memories Bellatrix saw when she used Legilimnecy, and her feelings for Nadia. _Feelings? She … likes me? _Nadia thought with confusion filling her mind, she wasn't sure if she was actually reading this or not.

Nadia began to hear footsteps getting louder so she quickly and carefully closed the book, making sure it remained in the same spot. She scooted back over to her side of the bed and had just finished resituating herself as Bellatrix had walked through the door. Bellatrix stood there and stared before walking over to the bed and taking a seat by Nadia at the end of the bed.

"I realized that after viewing most of your memories I know absolutely nothing about you," Bellatrix stated, almost with some curiosity in her voice.

"Well what more to know, you saw everything," Nadia retorted. _Gosh, what is with the pleasantries this morning?_

"Well … yes … but, I'd like to hear about them from you personally"

"What do you want to hear?" Nadia was beginning to get a little irritated and it showed in her voice. Why was Bellatrix showing such an interest in her now? Why did she even care?

"How did your parents die?" Bellatrix asked bluntly.

Nadia felt a pressure welling behind her eyes, everything in her told her not to cry. She hadn't really thought about the accident in a long time, but whenever she did she never failed to cry. She looked down and started fidgeting with the edge of the duvet. Nadia could still feel Bellatrix staring at her waiting for her to answer.

"I was eleven," Nadia started softly; "We were driving home from a relative's house out in the country. It had started raining, which didn't mix well with the dirt roads," Nadia paused. The whole memory flooding her mind, she made herself continue while trying to choke back a sob, "the car tires lost traction and we went spinning off the road and collided with the fence that lined the road. The car hit the fence post on the driver's side; the impact itself made the car wrap around the post almost splitting it in half. My father died at the impact, my mother's seatbelt lock failed and she went through the windshield. My seatbelt lock worked, but it broke a few of my ribs and the whiplash combined with hitting my head against the seat knocked me out for a few days"

When Nadia finished she realized tears were streaming down her face. After wiping her face she laid in her hands back in her lap. Bellatrix reached out and took hold of Nadia's hand, it was a comforting gesture and it took all of Nadia's might not to flinch away from it; Nadia was still unsure about how she felt about Bellatrix. She just stared at the older woman's hand atop her own.

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix said actually sounding sympathetic.

Nadia just shrugged, "No you're not, so don't pretend."

She didn't like people feeling sorry for her; there was nothing she could do about the situation anyway. Bellatrix let her hand linger before finally pulling it away. They sat together in silence; it was starting to get a little tense. Nadia was the first to make a move. She got out of the bed and walked over to the large window; she walked over and sat down on the window seat. The curtains were drawn back letting all of the natural light in; Nadia enjoyed feeling the sunlight against her skin. It was odd she thought about how nice the day was; the sky was blue and the sun was shining. Since Nadia had arrived at the manor it had always been gloomy out. This was the first nice day she had seen in awhile.

…

It had been about a week since Bellatrix found out about the whereabouts of all the horcruxes, and things were pretty much staying the same. Every morning Nadia woke up and ate breakfast with Bellatrix, and she would try to talk with Nadia about her life and some of the memories she witnessed. Nadia rarely opened up, but sometimes Bellatrix could get a story or two out of her. During the day Nadia was usually left alone in the room while Bellatrix went off the do what Nadia assumed to be Death Eater related tasks. She wasn't allowed to leave the room so she had to occupy herself, which was a difficult task since there wasn't much she could do. She had already read the few books Bellatrix had in the room; so Nadia took to sleeping a lot, but if it was nice out Nadia would sit on the window seat and take in the sunny day as much as she could behind glass. The solitude forced Nadia to think an awful lot. She was constantly going over her feelings for the woman trying to finally figure them out; sitting alone day after day was starting to take a toll on her mentally.

Bellatrix would usually return around nightfall, and on a good day would attempt to interact with Nadia. She still resented the older witch a bit, but her feelings toward Bellatrix never let her stay mad. Bellatrix would tell her all about Voldemort and his plans for the wizarding world; Nadia hardly cared but she kept her mouth shut and just listened. Then they would go to sleep; Bellatrix would always sleep close to her. Nadia wasn't sure how she felt about it yet; her heart told her she wanted it, but her brain told her not to trust Bellatrix. It was a constant battle.

It was late; Nadia knew Bellatrix was asleep, but for some reason Nadia had laid there for hours just staring into the darkness of the room. Her thoughts were racing again and she could not get to sleep, and she had tried everything. Finally Nadia slowly crept out of bed and walked over the fireplace. There was a small fire still burning so Nadia sat down on the floor in front of it; she watched as the flames danced and crackled, and took in the warmth upon her face hoping it would make her sleepy. _This isn't working either_, Nadia thought with a frown on her face.

She got up and quietly tip-toed towards the door; she knew she wasn't supposed to leave the room, but she had been cooped up too long. The men were out on another Death Eater errand for _Him _so she knew not much harm would be done if she wandered the manor for a little bit, _just until I feel tired_ she thought. She slowly crept out of the room closing the door quietly behind her.

She turned in the hallway to walk towards the main staircase; as she got closer she saw a light coming from the library. She assumed Narcissa was still awake; whenever Draco leaves she barely sleeps, _Worried to bits probably_. Nadia turned around and decided to go down the back staircase. When she reached the kitchen she stood at the end of the stairs deciding what to do. She walked towards the cabinets deciding on a glass of water; she began looking through the cabinets and could not find any of the glasses. She let out a disgruntled sigh and jumped a bit when she felt something tugging at her dress.

"Can Lemmy help Miss Nadia find something?" the little house elf asked.

"Oh … Um, yes Lemmy. I was just looking for a glass so I could have a drink of water" Nadia said quietly.

"Lemmy will get that straight away"

Before Nadia had a chance to say anything else Lemmy had walked away and was already returning with a glass of water.

"Thank you very much Lemmy"

"It is not a problem. Goodnight Miss Nadia" the elf said with a smile as she walked out of the kitchen.

Nadia stood in the dimly lit kitchen drinking her water. She was hoping the walk down might settle her mind but it hadn't. She finished her water and decided to continue walking around. As she walked she started sorting through the thoughts in her mind. She was still mad at herself for letting the information about the horcruxes get through, but there wasn't really anything she could do now except hope that her friends would find them first and destroy them. The other big thing on her mind was Bellatrix; Nadia didn't know what to do about her anymore. On one hand she couldn't deny the feelings she was having for Bellatrix, but then she would remember the torture and everything the woman inflicted on her. She just couldn't get the thoughts straight, she would start thinking she had it figured out, but then something would happen and her thoughts would be all messed up again. Some days Bellatrix would be rather polite and hold conversations and such, then other days she could still be downright nasty. Although, something about the women intrigued her; it also didn't help that Nadia now knew Bellatrix had similar feelings for her. Nadia couldn't help but love the glow in those dark brown eyes, or the way her raven, messy curls fell down her back and occasionally into her face. For some reason Nadia felt safe with her, she felt secure and like it was right in a way. _Great, a classic case of Stockholm syndrome_, Nadia thought to herself as she continued down a dark hallway. Nadia was having trouble accepting these feelings for Bellatrix, she kept trying to blame them on something.

Nadia stopped when she reached familiar doors. She pushed open one of the giant doors and slowly walked into the room. The Great Room; she hadn't been in here since the day Bellatrix saved her from Rodolphus, and in exchange locked her up in the bedroom. As Nadia thought about it, she actually hadn't seen anyone in almost a week; only Bellatrix. Nadia walked further into the room, standing in the middle of it. She stood there for a moment before looking to the back of the room at the piano. She knew if she could play one song then it would put her mind to rest; playing the piano had always helped ease her mind, something about focusing on the music always made her worries diminish a bit. She walked over to the piano and sat on the long bench. She placed her hands on the keys and started to quietly plunk at them. She began to play a song as quietly as she could, and she felt her mind slowing down and even her body relaxing.

A few seconds after she finished the song she heard someone begin to slowly clap behind her. She quickly turned around on the bench to see Bellatrix standing in the doorway. Complete horror coursed through Nadia's body. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave the room and in one night she had done that, wandered the manor, and played the piano. Nadia knew she was in for a serious punishment now. Bellatrix began to slowly walk towards her not once breaking eye contact.

"Well that was nice," Bellatrix said slightly sarcastically finally standing right in front of Nadia.

"I-I'm sorry" Nadia whispered still staring at Bellatrix, she didn't really know what to say and she was too afraid to look away.

Nadia waited for fury to flash into Bellatrix's eyes, for a slap across the face, or the cruciatus. She waited. Nothing happened.

"Well, now that you have had your nice little outing around the manor it's time for bed" Bellatrix said softly as she pulled Nadia up by the arm.

She then grabbed Nadia by the hand and led her back upstairs. Once back in the room they had both gotten back into bed; Nadia turned so that her back was facing Bellatrix like usual. Nadia could hear Bellatrix scooting closer to her in the bed; she felt Bellatrix's legs pressed against her and then she felt a soft kiss placed on the back of her head. The older witch settled in closer than usual; Nadia could feel Bellatrix softly breathing against her. Nadia was glad that she wasn't facing Bellatrix because she could feel her cheeks warm up from blushing. She smiled a half smile, wrapped the duvet a little tighter, and finally fell asleep.

…

Nadia awoke to the sound of someone shuffling around the room; she opened her eyes and realized the space next to her was empty. Nadia sat up in the bed assuming to find Bellatrix walking about the room, but instead it was her sister Narcissa. The woman was straightening up the bedroom and when she heard Nadia rustling in the bed she stopped and looked over at her.

"Oh, you're awake," she said with a smile.

"Where is Bellatrix?" it was the first thing that came to Nadia's mind since she had woken up.

"She had some … errands," Narcissa said awkwardly, "she should be back around nightfall though"

Nadia just nodded and continued to sit in the bed; she didn't really know what to say to Narcissa.

"Okay, well I'll just leave you alone then," Narcissa started as she turned for the door.

"Wait!" Nadia almost shouted, "I mean, please don't go, I don't want to be by myself"

"Bellatrix leaves you in here all the time, she says you like it …" Narcissa spoke with a bit of hesitance.

"Like it? It's torture. Being cooped up in the room all day with nothing to do and no one to talk to, all you can do is fall prey to your own mind. It isn't fun when you think as much as I do, it's like my brain won't stop" Nadia had a bit of pleading in her voice; she just wanted someone to keep her company.

"Well I was going to the library to read, you can join me if you like"

Excitement showed in Nadia's now widening eyes. Nadia quickly got out of bed and was at Narcissa's side, and the two walked down to the library. The library was enormous, and almost caught Nadia off guard. She knew the manor was lavish and large, but it still surprised her and filled her with awe at the spectacle of the house. Nadia followed Narcissa closely not really knowing what to do. Narcissa sat down in one of the many arm chairs in the room and began reading a book she had already started. Nadia stood there just looking around at all the books around her.

"Well, go ahead pick something out," Narcissa said with a kind smile.

Nadia walked to the closest wall and began scanning the shelves. There were so many books, almost too many books. Nadia became a little overwhelmed and realized she was just standing there staring at the shelves not even reading the titles. Finally she just grabbed something without even looking at the title; she sat down on the floor right where she was standing. She heard Narcissa chuckle behind her, but when Nadia turned around the witch was pretending nothing happened.

The time flew by while they were in the library. They both kept to themselves, neither of them talking; Nadia didn't mind, she just enjoyed the company. Nadia didn't realize the time until a frantic Bellatrix came barging through the doors; she scoured the room until she laid her worried eyes on Nadia sitting on the floor. Nadia just stared back, her heart still beating rapidly from being startled by Bellatrix bursting through the door so fast.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked Nadia in a neutral tone.

Nadia couldn't tell if Bellatrix was angry at her or not so she started stuttering on her words, unable to make coherent sentences.

"I wanted some company in the library," Narcissa chimed in.

Bellatrix snapped her head towards her sister, "Oh," she said calmly.

Then Nadia noticed the dripping next to Bellatrix. She turned her head and stared at it intently; Nadia realized Bellatrix was bleeding.

"What happened?" Nadia said quietly with anxiety in her tone.

Narcissa stood up and walked over to her sister, worry written all over her face.

"Oh please, it's nothing," Bellatrix scoffed.

Bellatrix moved her hand to reveal a large gash along the right side of her abdomen. Narcissa raised her hands to her mouth as she let out a gasp, and Nadia continued to stare as her eyes got wider.

"We need to take care of this now!" Narcissa practically yelled as she grabbed her sister forcing the woman to follow her out of the room.

Before Bellatrix exited the library she had turned around and told Nadia to just stay there. Nadia sat in her same spot frightened of what she had seen, but more frightened of how things were going to turn out.

Nadia had sat there in the library for what felt like hours due to the anxiety. She had begun to pace the length of the library now, mind filled with worry. _Why do I even care so much about her well being, she tortured me for months, she is getting what she deserves, _Nadia thought to herself but it didn't help. Nadia cared so much she couldn't even help it; there was so much worry and anxiety filling her now. She finally began to realize how much she actually cared for the woman. Finally Narcissa entered the room, and Nadia stopped dead in her tracks with her eyes completely fixed on the woman waiting for an explanation.

"I used a healing spell, but the wound is still healing as we speak. I'm going to have to try again tomorrow to finish it up, but right now she is bandaged up and in bed resting," she paused thinking over her next statement, "she requested that you return to her bedroom now"

Nadia didn't answer but simply nodded as relief flushed over her body and mind upon hearing that the witch was doing okay. She walked past Narcissa and out the library door, the whole time she could feel the woman's gaze locked on her as she walked out. Nadia continued down the hallway and was finally standing in front of Bellatrix's door. The door was partially cracked waiting for Nadia's entrance; she peered around it and saw Bellatrix lying in the middle of the large bed. Nadia slowly entered the room.

"Close the door," Bellatrix said without even looking up.

Nadia did so but remained standing in front of the door. She didn't really know what to do; the fact that Bellatrix was badly injured made her sort of nervous. Bellatrix finally looked over to Nadia standing nervously in front of the door beginning to fidget.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" she said with a playful grin.

Nadia began to walk towards the bed, but instead of going to the side she normally sleeps on she walked over to Bellatrix's side.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well," Nadia started hesitantly, "you're wounded on your right side, the side I normally sleep on … I don't want to roll over and accidentally hurt you"

Bellatrix didn't answer but instead extended her left arm out as an invitation for Nadia to lay right against her. Nadia curled up close against Bellatrix's body and the witch wrapped her arm around Nadia. Nadia nestled her head lightly against the woman's chest as Bellatrix began stroking her arm softly. Again Bellatrix placed a soft kiss atop Nadia's head and they both fell asleep.

…

Both of them were startled awake with the banging of the bedroom doors as they were flung open. Nadia sat up immediately trying to scoot away from Bellatrix as she met the rage filled eyes of Rodolphus, but Bellatrix kept her arm around Nadia and held her firmly so the girl couldn't move away. Bellatrix was trying to sit up so she could obtain a more defensive stance and place herself in front of Nadia, but she was still sore from where her previous wound had finally healed. As Rodolphus began to walk further into the room, he began screaming at Nadia.

"You lying bitch! Did you honestly think you would get away with giving us false information?!" He yelled at her continuing to walk towards the bed.

Nadia shot a confused look at Bellatrix before looking back at Rodolphus who was now at the foot of the bed. Bellatrix could see the disgusted looks Rodolphus was giving her upon witnessing the two witch's compromising position. She tried to strengthen her grip around Nadia, but she had turned to fast and the place where her wound was began to radiate a soft pain through her. Before Bellatrix could react Rodolphus had grabbed Nadia and thrown her over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room mumbling things under his breath. As he reached the door he turned around to face Bellatrix again.

"I'll take care of this liar, since you have completely failed to do so," he said with a hiss.

Nadia was trying her best to squirm out of Rodolphus's grasp but he was holding her too tightly. As Rodolphus turned to walk out of the room Nadia got one last glance of Bellatrix frantically trying to get out of the bed and catch up to them. Rodolphus stormed down the hallway and as he walked past the rooms Nadia saw everyone coming out to see the commotion. Nadia shot a scared and pleading look as they passed Narcissa who was emerging from the library. Nadia tried to reach out and grab at her, but they were moving too fast. Narcissa opened her mouth as if to say something but Lucius had stepped in front of her and began to follow Rodolphus down the hallway. Nadia started to panic and it was becoming harder for her to breathe. She tried to kick and punch Rodolphus but nothing fazed him; he had such a husky stature that he probably didn't even feel it. She looked past Lucius and saw both Narcissa and Bellatrix chasing after her. Before she even had time to respond she felt Rodolphus grabbing her off his shoulder and throw her. Nadia felt herself go crashing down the front staircase, she closed her eyes tight and tried to grab for anything even though she knew it would be a failed effort.

With a loud thud she hit the bottom of the staircase; at first she just laid there, she couldn't tell if she was dead or not. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus her vision to the group of people at the top of the stairs. She tried to move but even the smallest movement of her chest rising with her breathing hurt like hell, and she was pretty sure she had broken her wrist. Nadia grabbed at her wrist and started to cry from all the pain, she could feel her breathing shorten and black closing in around her vision. The last thing she saw was Bellatrix kneeling in front of her, Nadia could tell the witch was trying to tell her something but she couldn't hear anything. As Bellatrix placed her hand against Nadia's cheek she finally let the darkness take over and she closed her eyes slipping into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I know it has been awhile but I have been super busy with school and work, so on my free time I sleep ha ha. So yeah here is the next part, man your catching up fast, I need to keep writing. I can tell you tho that the story will take what I think is an interesting turn, I still haven't decided how I want it to end, but I'm sure it will come to me.

Well enjoy! and let me know what you think!

* * *

Being furious doesn't being to cover how Bellatrix felt as she saw Rodolphus carry Nadia out of the room. The girl looked at her with terror filling her eyes as she tried to grab at anything to get out of his grasp. _What is he talking about, liar? I gave the information to him personally and explained it all! What has that idiot done now!? _Bellatrix thought to herself as she scrambled out of the bed and down the hallway after them. She was stopped as Narcissa grabbed hold of her arm while passing the library.

"What is going on?!" Narcissa asked frantically.

"I have no bloody idea! Rodolphus came barging in my room calling the girl a liar and just snatched her up and stormed out!" Bellatrix answered trying to pry herself out of her sister's grasp so she could continue after the others down the hallway.

When Bellatrix and her sister finally caught up to Lucius and Rodolphus, she looked down the staircase in horror. When she had reached the stairs she saw the very last seconds of Nadia tumbling down the stairs and landing with a hard crash on the floor below. She shot a deathly stare at Rodolphus before running down the stairs to the motionless girl at the bottom. While she was descending the stairs she noticed Nadia begin to move and grab at her wrist while she winced in pain. Bellatrix finally reached Nadia and could tell the girl was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"You're going to be okay, just hang in there," Bellatrix said softly as she lifted her hand to stroke Nadia's cheek and she was met with weak, confused eyes.

Nadia's eyes began to flutter and she finally let them shut completely. Bellatrix turned around to face the people now gathered at the top of the stairs, though she dare not leave the girl's side. She saw Draco and his father standing behind Narcissa who was arguing, or rather yelling at Rodolpus.

"What are you talking about? She couldn't have lied, Bellatrix got the information herself!" Narcissa yelled.

"Well it was wrong!" Rodolphus yelled right into Narcissa's face, "She sent us on a wild goose chase! None of the items were where they were said to be, none of the information matches up!" he continued to yell holding out the paper Bellatrix had wrote the instructions on.

Narcissa stared at the paper for a few moments, recalling what her husband had told her about their failed efforts and continuous wandering before this commotion had ensued. She looked back up at Rodolphus with rage covering her features as she gave him a punch to the arm. Narcissa had always been a very calm woman, rarely using any sort of violence, so Bellatrix had to keep herself from smiling as she watched her sister's poor attempt at trying to inflict physical pain. Rodolphus didn't even move, then hit hadn't even fazed him, he just stared at the woman with anger on his face.

"You bloody IDIOT! You read the sheet wrong!" Narcissa yelled as she let out an exasperated moan, "Merlin's Beard can you do nothing right?!" as she continued to yell she also began to explain how the paper should have been read and anything else they had messed up.

Bellatrix turned back to Nadia and scooped the unconscious girl into her arms. Nadia was lighter than she had expected, and felt so fragile in her arms, but Bellatrix knew she was to blame for that since she had made the decision that kept Nadia from eating properly for the months prior. She carefully walked up the stairs so that she wouldn't jostle Nadia too much. When she got to the top she stopped in front of Rodolphus and gave him a look that could kill while a growl rumbled in the back of her throat. Without saying anything she turned and walked back to her room as Narcissa followed closely behind.

Once back in the room she laid Nadia carefully on the bed and just stared at her. The girl laid there limp and unconscious, she had bruises forming and a cut on her lower lip. Narcissa walked past her and began to perform a healing spell on Nadia's wrist, and tried to clean up the cuts and bruises. When she was finished she turned towards Bellatrix and put a hand on her shoulder giving it a little squeeze before turning and walking out of the room closing the door behind her. Bellatrix felt a pang of sorrow in her chest as she just watched Nadia lie there motionless in the bed; it upset her to see the girl so hurt like that. She never would have admitted it when Nadia was first brought to the manor, but over the past months Bellatrix had unwillingly grown feelings for the girl. She knew now more than ever how strong the urge was that she had to protect and care for the girl; she knew she couldn't fight it anymore.

Bellatrix climbed on the bed and had straddled herself on top of Nadia, more as a defensive position incase Rodolphus tried to come back and take her again. She looked at the girl underneath her and lifted a hand to brush some stray hairs away from the girl's face. She let her hand linger on Nadia's cheek as she stroked it with her thumb. She knew the girl probably wouldn't hear her but she began talking as if she could.

"I'm sorry," she began, struggling to say the simple words, still lightly stroking Nadia's cheek, "I don't know. I guess it did get out of hand, but I promise you it never will again. For some reason I have this urge to protect you at all costs, to take care of you, and let nothing hurt you. I tried to deny it, it's not right for me to have these feelings but they won't stop. If anyone finds out it could be deadly for the both of us, but I can't keep myself away from you" she lowered herself closer to Nadia so that her lips were right next to the girl's ear and began to whisper, "I-I think … I think I love you …"

Hearing it out loud was a whole different thing, but she knew she didn't regret saying the statement. Even though Bellatrix knew Nadia couldn't hear her she felt better saying those things, and she hoped she would have the courage to say them again when Nadia was awake. She felt Nadia begin to stir underneath her, and without warning Nadia began to panic. Bellatrix shifted her weight so she was in a sitting position and quickly pinned down Nadia's flailing arms.

"Nadia!" Bellatrix yelled trying to get the girls attention, "Nadia calm down! You're safe now!"

Nadia wouldn't wake up from whatever nightmare she was having so Bellatrix yelled her name one last time which finally gained the girl's attention. Nadia's eyes opened wide as she took in her surroundings, once realizing it was Bellatrix on top of her and not who she thought her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I-I'm sorry," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I thought it was, I started to panic, I'm so sorry"

"Shhh" she put a hand against Nadia's face to try and comfort her, "I know, it's okay now, I won't let anyone hurt you" Bellatrix said softly, attempting to calm her down.

Nadia sat up and threw her arms around Bellatrix hugging her as she sobbed. Bellatrix moved so that she sat beside Nadia but still holding on to her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Bellatrix whispered softly in the girl's ear.

…

After Nadia had started to settle down Bellatrix suggested they both try to get some sleep. Nadia agreed but knew that she would not be getting any sleep that night. Nadia laid in bed for hours just staring at the woman lying next to her. She rolled on to her back and stared at the maroon canopy above her. Bellatrix hadn't said much after Nadia woke up, and she didn't want to tell Bellatrix right away that she had heard everything the witch said to her while she was still passed out. Nadia hadn't realized at first that Bellatrix was actually saying those things; she thought that her mind was conjuring up the soft words of endearment to tease her on her own feelings for the woman. When Nadia slipped more towards actual consciousness she realized it was actually Bellatrix speaking, but when her body adjusted to the weight of Bellatrix on top of her something snapped inside Nadia which sent her into the panic.

Hearing the feelings spoken out loud was so different for Nadia; she knew she felt the same way but she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to accept it. Nadia knew the type of person Bellatrix was; a monster, someone incapable of love especially with a mudblood. But it was so different when the two of them were together. Bellatrix could be sweet and actually caring, but then the sadistic side would push back through reminding Nadia who she was and how Bellatrix saw her; a filthy mudblood who seemed to be this dark woman's prized possession. _I am certainly not a possession, _Nadia thought to herself and a frown formed on her face. Nadia knew that Bellatrix would never look past the blood status, and she wanted to be an equal in any relationship she would have. Even if Bellatrix wanted to try and change Nadia didn't know if she could stick around through the process.

Nadia knew she had to get out; she had to leave as soon as possible. She knew Bellatrix would never willingly let her go so she had to think of a way to get out. She sat up in the bed and the arm Bellatrix had draped over her slumped into her lap. She quickly looked over next to her waiting for the witch to stir, but she stayed asleep. Nadia let out a small sigh of relief as she looked around the room thinking. She slowly lifted Bellatrix's arms as carefully as she could so she wouldn't wake her; she scooted out from under the arm and off the bed and slowly laid her arm back down. Nadia waited for a few seconds holding her breath, no movement, she quietly exhaled as she turned around. She walked towards the bedroom doors and attempted to open them, she should have known they would have been locked. She turned letting out a quiet sigh when she noticed in the corner of the room on the front wall that there was a small space between two shelves, enough space for someone to crouch into without being seen. She quietly maneuvered herself in between the space and sat down with her knees held tightly to her chest, she knew it wouldn't take too long for Bellatrix to notice she was gone.

Not five minutes later did Bellatrix begin to stir in the bed moving her arm around the open space next to her. Nadia watched as Bellatrix quickly sat up in the bed looking about the room frantically, and began to call out Nadia's name. Nadia felt guilty for not answering and watching Bellatrix start to panic at her absence. The witch quickly got out of the bed and ran to the bedroom doors swinging them open breaking the lock charm she had set and rushing out. Nadia took her chance; she emerged from the small space and took off running out the doors and quietly down the hallway. She decided she would head for the back staircase and follow it all the way up to the tower where she and Draco had apperated from before; she just hoped there would be a broom or something up there for her to take. As she passed one of the bedrooms she felt someone grab hold of her arm and pull her into the dark room.

"What are you doing?!" the voice asked with urgency.

As the figure stepped into the dim light of the room Nadia realized it was Draco holding onto her.

"I have to get out of here. I have to take this chance; I can't stay here and continue to die!" Nadia whispered. She didn't mean physically that she was dying, though she knew if someone wanted to they could just kill her, but she was mentally and emotionally dying inside and she didn't know how much longer she would last.

Draco nodded and seemed to understand what Nadia meant. He peered out of the room looking down the hallway to check for anyone roaming about. When he made sure it was clear he pulled Nadia behind him leading her up the staircase. When they reached the giant balcony they could hear the other inhabitants of the house getting loudly aggravated in their search for the girl.

"Go and I'll hold them off, but I'm sure soon enough they will realize you're gone and they will come looking for you. Here take this," Draco said quietly as he handed Nadia her wand that he had obtained and a broom that was behind him.

Nadia looked at him with eyes full of hope, "Thank you so much Draco," she whispered back as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Without looking back she placed herself on the broom and took off from the balcony with her wand tightly gripped in hand. It had been so long since she had a wand in her hand and she could feel the sense of magic pulsing through her veins. She knew where she needed to go, but didn't quite know how to get there so she just kept going straight in one direction hoping it would lead her somewhere. After what Nadia felt like was forever she finally saw a city in front of her. When she lowered her altitude she realized where she was and knew that Grimmauld Place was mere blocks away.

She landed in front of the building and slowly walked up the concrete stairs. She took in a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door; moments later she was met with Ginny's wide eyes. The girl let out a squeal as she threw her arms around Nadia pulling her into the house.

…

Upon entering the house Nadia was also met by an eager embrace from Mrs. Weasley. The woman held Nadia's face in her hands and she could see the tears build in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Ginny and her mother quickly shuffled Nadia toward the kitchen where everyone was gathered for a late supper. When she entered the room Nadia was met with relieved eyes of the Order, followed by hugs and persistent questions.

After finally settling down and having a mandatory dinner from Mrs. Weasley, Nadia began to finally tell them about what had happened, what she now knew, and answer their questions. Nadia began to relay the information about the plans _He _had and what _Him _and the death eaters were doing. She then told them how Bellatrix had gotten the information from her using Legilimency and she kept apologizing. The group had reassured her that it was okay and she had protected the information for so long. Then the group began asking about what had happened to her the past months and she hesitantly gave some details. She hesitated when they asked where the Death Eaters kept her and when she answered she lied and said that she didn't know. She also didn't mention Narcissa and Draco, they had been kind to her and so she didn't want to tell the order anything about them.

After hours of talking and answering questions Nadia finally excused herself so she could shower and go to bed. She felt weird being by herself but none the less she walked to the guest bathroom and began taking a shower. When she was finished she found Ginny waiting in the hall who led her to the room the two would be sharing. She got dressed and realized how good it felt to be in her own clothes again, even if they were a plain tank top and a simple pair of shorts. She sat down on the bed opposite of Ginny and continued to towel dry her hair. Nadia noticed the red head giving her a worried look and began taking in all the scars on her exposed skin, and she raised her eyebrow in question.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ginny asked softly.

Nadia shrugged her shoulders as she moved her gaze to the towel now in her lap, "Okay as I can be I guess, It's going to take awhile to suppress everything but I'll do it eventually," she snapped her eyes up to meet Ginny's, "Just … just don't leave me alone okay?"

Ginny gave Nadia a reassuring smile as she stood up to give Nadia a hug. Ginny walked over to the mantle of the small fireplace in their room and turned down the oil lamp so there was only a soft glow. She walked back to her bed and climbed in, she looked back over to Nadia who was doing the same. When Nadia was finally situated she looked over to meet Ginny's gaze.

"Don't worry I won't," Ginny said with a small smile.

Nadia returned the smile and they both went to sleep.

…

She could see the jet stream of red come shooting towards her, and she braced herself. Then she felt the caress of Bellatrix's hand against her face which soon changed into an image of the deranged woman cackling as she sent another curse towards Nadia. The pain was intense and she didn't know how much longer she was going to last. Then the images shifted once more; it became Rodolphus stalking towards her with a devilish look in his eye that matched the grin upon his face. He sent curses flying towards her and from the pain Nadia finally let out a heart wrenching scream.

"Nadia!"

Nadia's eyes shot open. She quickly realized the light shaking force was Ginny trying to wake her. She met the concerned gaze of her friend as she pushed back the hair sticking to her sweated forehead.

"Are you okay?! You have been tossing and turning for the past hour and then you started screaming!" Ginny questioned as she scooted back on the bed so Nadia could sit up, "Are the nightmares still that bad?"

Nadia sat up and pulled her legs to her chest in an attempt to make herself feel safe, "Yeah … they just won't stop" Nadia said quietly.

"I think I am going to make us some tea, it may help you get back to sleep," Ginny said softly as she stood up and began walking out of the room.

Nadia grabbed her wand from under her pillow and lit a few of the candles as she looked around her quaint room at the burrow. A few weeks after she had arrived at Grimmauld Place the trio left to go find the rest of the horcruxes and the clan decided to return back to the Weasley Burrow. Nadia was just glad to be home in her own bed, and with her family. She looked at the door right as Ginny was walking in with two steaming mugs in her hands. She graciously accepted and started to sip it. Ginny sat back down at the end of Nadia's bed and sipped her tea as well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked carefully as she turned to face Nadia; she knew her friend was still reluctant to talk about what had happened and it still made Nadia very upset, but she knew it would take her a long time to get over what was done to her.

"I don't know … yes, but no. I don't want to have to burden you with the mere ideas of what I've been through" Nadia said quietly, she didn't want anyone to even think about what she went through, and wasn't sure she was even ready to think about it again.

"You have just been so withdrawn since you came back and you have had nightmares almost every night as well, and I mean I totally understand, I just want you to know that I'm here if and when you ever want to talk" Ginny said with a small smile.

"Thank you" Nadia said with the same small smile on her face.

Ginny got up and walked back to her own bed across the small room, and said goodnight to Nadia. Nadia sat up in her bed for only a few minutes longer before also placing the mug on her bedside table and lying back down in bed. She waved her wand and extinguished the candles before putting her wand back under her pillow and drifting back into some much needed sleep.

That morning Nadia began to stir when she felt the light hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed Ginny's empty bed. _Must have gone downstairs already_, and her thoughts were confirmed when she smelled breakfast cooking. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and shivered a bit when her bare feet touched the cooled wood. She got up and headed towards the door but before she could even reach for the door knob she was stopped dead in her tracks by the chilling shift in the air. Nadia had no time to react as she felt the slender arms snake around her waist pulling her into an embrace by the person behind her.

"You left," Bellatrix whispered into Nadia's ear and a small smile began to form as she felt the younger witch shiver.

"I had to," Nadia said as she exhaled, realizing she was holding her breath. She could feel the woman's lips close to her ear and could feel the hot breath on her neck.

Nadia broke out of Bellatrix's grasp and turned around to look the woman in the eye. She could feel a whole slew of emotions brooding inside her, but most of all she was angry that the woman even dared to show up here, inside the burrow no less.

"I told you I would protect you!" Bellatrix began as she tried to keep her voice at a reasonable level, aware of the other occupants downstairs, "I told you that I … _loved _you" she whispered.

"Did you honestly think that was going to change anything?! The months of torment I endured because of you, the suffering I went through! You think three little words are going to change that?!" Nadia said raising her voice a bit, letting her temper get the better of her, "You are Bellatrix Lestrange, notorious Death Eater. You are one of the cruelest people I have ever met, and still I can't get you out of my head. I want things to change, I want you to change, but things aren't that simple. I don't know if I trust you enough …"

But before Nadia could finish she was interrupted by a slap across the face.

"Why can't you trust me?!" Bellatrix practically yelled as she watched Nadia wince and grab at the reddening cheek.

"I think you just answered that question yourself" Nadia snapped back in a low tone.

Bellatrix looked at the girl with fury in her eyes before realizing the truth to Nadia's statement. Both were interrupted when they heard the soft sound of footsteps in the distance. Bellatrix got close to Nadia once more so that her lips just grazed Nadia's ear.

"I will get you back and you will be mine," Bellatrix whispered before turning and walking to the middle of the room where she disapperated just as the bedroom door opened.

Nadia tried to swallow the lump in her throat and blink back the tears in her eyes before turning around the face the door.

"Were you talking to someone?" Ginny asked as Nadia turned to face her.

"No … I uh was having another nightmare before I woke up. I'm sorry, I must have been talking in my sleep" Nadia answered giving a nervous grin.

"Okay then … Well breakfast is ready if you want some," Ginny said giving Nadia a curious look.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute"

Nadia turned back to look at the spot where Bellatrix had just been standing after Ginny left the room. _Why can't you just let me go_, Nadia thought to herself as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Here are then next bits :) same disclaimers. Let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few days since Bellatrix had shown up in her bedroom and since then Nadia had become rather jumpy and skittish, which hadn't gone unnoticed by her family.

Nadia was out in the yard when she felt a hand grab her shoulder; she jumped as she spun around fast to see who it was. Mrs. Weasley let a small frown cover her features at the scared response from Nadia.

"I just came out here to check up on you. You have been alone out here all day, is there something troubling you dear?" the woman asked, her voice coated in concern.

"No nothing in particular," Nadia lied, "I don't know … I just felt like being outside I guess," Nadia said as she tried to give Molly a reassuring grin.

"Okay, well I'm right inside if you need anything," Molly said with a small smile on her face as she turned to walk back into the house.

Nadia turned back around and continued to stare into the open field that surrounded the burrow. She was standing right next to the boundary and was fidgeting with a few of the leaves in front of her. She didn't know what she was looking for exactly, but her heart froze and dropped to her stomach when she saw a dark figure dart through the tall grass surrounding the burrow. _No, please no. _Nadia opened her mouth the scream but she was met with a silencing charm and as she turned to run back into the burrow she felt the figure grab her arm. She whipped her head around and was met with the piercing blue eyes of Narcissa Malfoy and before she had time to do anything else she was pulled into the grass, and they disapperated on the spot.

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor Nadia found herself met with the very room she escaped from. As Narcissa began pulling her towards the staircase Nadia decided to put up a fight. Nadia tried to reach for her wand but soon realized Narcissa had already confiscated it and held it with her own. She pulled and yanked at Narcissa's grasp around her arm and when she broke free she took off running in the opposite direction towards the giant window, Nadia didn't know what she would do but in a quick decision she knew she would jump. Right as Nadia sprang into the air she felt a hand close around her wrist once more and pull her back down to the floor. She looked up at Narcissa as the woman pulled her up off the ground; Nadia had fury written all over her features.

"Would you really have jumped?" Narcissa asked almost sarcastically.

"Anything to get away from here," Nadia retorted having found the silencing charm lifted, not once breaking eye contact.

Nadia continued to try and fight her way out of Narcissa's hold, but there was no way out. She found herself being shoved into the very familiar bedroom of Bellatrix Lestrange. Nadia quickly turned around to face Narcissa who was closing the bedroom doors.

"Why couldn't you just let me go?!" Nadia practically yelled.

"Oh but dear this wasn't my idea," Narcissa started as she walked slowly towards Nadia, "When we found you to be nowhere on the Manor grounds I convinced Bella to just leave it be. We had the information we needed and there really wasn't any use for you to stay here anyway, but she insisted she had to have you back; her beloved _mudblood _possession. Although, at some point she had given up and was going to let you go, but then the Dark Lord heard of your escape"

Nadia felt a shiver travel down her spine at the mere mention of _him_, and Narcissa let a small smile play on her lips at the scared response from the younger witch.

"He was both furious and somewhat impressed that you managed to not only escape under the watchful eye of his most loyal follower but with a house full of Death Eaters," she arched an eyebrow as she looked over Nadia's appearance, "Which is why we need to get you out of those filthy muggle clothes and get you cleaned up before the meeting"

"What meeting?" Nadia asked as she stiffened knowing she was pretty sure what the answer would be.

"The Dark Lord has requested your presence tonight"

Nadia's mouth went dry and her eyes became widened; she felt as though she may start crying from just the idea of having to be in the same room as that monster.

"Lemmy will take you the bathroom and help you get ready; your clothes are already laid out for you" Narcissa said softly taking in the girl's shock.

Narcissa closed the distance between them and turned Nadia around to face the bathroom where Lemmy was waiting in the doorway. Nadia walked towards the bathroom in a completely shocked state and let Lemmy take her hand to help her get ready.

Nadia didn't remember much of her bath, but she realized what was happening as she stood in front of the mirror. She took in her reflection; the look of terror in her light green eyes and how her skin seemed to have faded a shade paler. She looked down to the counter in front of her and saw the outfit she was to wear tonight. A long sleeve floor length dress that was a deep shade of purple, almost like a plum color, that sat a bit off the shoulders. Next to the dress lay a black leather corset, and black leather boots that laced up to just above the ankle. As Nadia began to get dressed she heard the clicking of heels against part of the wooden floor; her stomach churned and her heart skipped a beat knowing exactly who it was.

…

Bellatrix sped up her pace as she walked down the hallway towards her bedroom knowing that her sister had returned with the girl by now. She quickly walked into the room closing the door with a quiet click behind her. She scanned the room looking for Nadia when her eyes landed on Narcissa seated in an arm chair by the fireplace.

"Cissy, where is she?" Bellatrix asked trying not to give away the slight excitement she felt.

"She is in the bathroom getting ready for the meeting tonight," Narcissa answered trying to hold back a smirk, since she was very well aware of how Bellatrix felt for the girl. She knew her sister all too well, others may not see it but she could.

Bellatrix turned and walked over to the other chair next to her sister and sat down to wait. A few long minutes later she heard the bathroom door start to open, and both women immediately rose to their feet as they saw Nadia enter back into the main part of the bedroom. Bellatrix felt her breath hitch as she saw Nadia walk towards them. Her heart fluttered as she looked over the girl; the dress sat a bit off her shoulders, and Bellatrix let her eyes wander over the girl's pale skin and exposed collar bone. As her eyes traveled up further she noticed Nadia had pulled her hair into a french braid that trailed down to the middle of her back, she lingered over the natural pale pink shade of Nadia's lips, and then she finally met the girl's eyes. Those pale green eyes had become brighter since she left the manor, and they seemed to display a small amount of excitement over seeing Bellatrix. Without realizing it, Bellatrix had let a small smile form on her face. The older woman could see Nadia begin to blush and the girl looked away and began fidgeting with her corset and straightening her dress.

"You …" Bellatrix was trying to think of something nice to say to Nadia, but for once she was actually speechless, "You look … nice" _wow … nice? That was all I could come up with?! _She thought, chastising herself for the lame compliment.

Nadia began to blush more, "Um, Thank you," she said quietly.

"Cissy, will you please come and get us when the Dark Lord is ready?" Bellatrix said hoping her sister would pick up on the hint of dismissal; she wanted to be alone with Nadia.

Narcissa didn't respond but walked out of the bedroom quietly closing the door behind her. Bellaxtrix continued to stare at Nadia for a few minutes who nervously made eye contact again. The girl looked like she was about to say something but nothing came out; she just dropped her gaze once more and began fiddling with the fabric of her dress. Bellatrix walked over to Nadia closing the distance and grabbed the girl's hands in her own.

"Stop fidgeting, you look fine" Bellatrix said with a smile.

Nadia looked up at her with tears in her eyes, and while holding her hands Bellatrix realized that the girl was shaking. Bellatrix pulled her into a hug in an attempt to calm her down, but it only resulted with Nadia stiffening. Bellatrix let out a sigh and let go of Nadia taking a few steps back.

"Everything will be fine, I won't let anything happen to you" Bellatrix said trying to be reassuring.

As Nadia opened her mouth to say something the bedroom doors opened and they both turned their heads to see Narcissa standing in the doorway.

"He is ready to see the girl now" Narcissa said in a calm tone.

…

Molly Weasley had been in the kitchen for over an hour when she realized she hadn't heard from Nadia since she last checked on her. She was busy preparing a late supper for when the members of the order arrived and almost forgot the girl was still outside. She wiped off her hands and proceeded to go outside and ask if Nadia wanted to come inside and help. As she walked out the door to backyard she realized how quiet it was.

"Nadia?" she called out getting only the response of the blowing wind.

She looked around the yard and called out the girl's name once more; again no response.

"Arthur!"

Arthur Weasley came darting out the door when he heard the urgency in his wife's voice.

"What is it Molly?!"

"Nadia … she's gone …" her tone completely distant.

"Do you think the Death Eaters got hold of her again?"

"It would be the only explanation. They got what they wanted though, I don't understand why they would take her again" Molly answered trying to hold back tears.

"To lure in Harry"

Both Arthur and Molly turned around fast at the sound of their daughter's voice.

"They know that if Harry gets word they have Nadia again he will try save her. But with Harry gone he will have no idea unless we send him an owl" Ginny spoke distantly as if trying to work out things out loud, "We just have to hope maybe someone from the Order will find her before Harry goes risking himself"

The Weasley's all looked at each other knowing Ginny was right, the trio had a job to do so they just had to hope someone from the Order would find her first.

…

As Nadia and Bellatrix began descending the stairs to the Great Room Nadia began shaking and slowing her pace, but Bellatrix placed a hand on her back and lead her forward. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Bellatrix grabbed the girl by the shoulders and turned her so they were face to face.

"Now this is very important; you must only speak when spoken to, don't argue, and don't talk back. Do you understand me?"

Nadia just frantically nodded as she became more tense at what was waiting for her through those large wooden doors. Bellatrix let out a sigh and turned to begin opening the large doors. She entered first and Nadia heard some whispering before hearing the snake like voice telling Bellatrix to bring Nadia in. Bellatrix appeared in the doorway and motioned Nadia to enter; the girl was frozen on the spot, she could have sworn everyone could hear her heart thumping in her chest. She jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her back and looked to see that Narcissa was still behind her and gave her a small grin before giving her a shove through the doors.

As she entered the Great Room Nadia could feel the color leave her face and she felt herself becoming more lightheaded. She could see the familiar faces of Rodolphus and his brother, Lucious, and Snape. He eyes connected for a moment with her potions professor and he seemed almost sad to see that Nadia had gotten caught up into this. When Nadia reached the spot next to wear Bellatrix was standing she averted her gaze to the floor.

"So this is the child?" he asked Bellatrix with a calm almost excited tone.

Nadia could sense Bellatrix nodding.

"So how did you manage to escape a house full of my most trusted and loyal death eaters?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

Nadia simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at the ground as she mumbled something; she could feel everyone's eyes on her, especially the beady red ones belonging to the tall ghostly man in front of her.

"Even though you are filth I expect you to behave with some form of manners" he began with the anger building in his tone, "LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!"

Nadia's head whipped up and she met her eyes to his. She was almost certain her heart had stopped and that she was going to pass out. She was then met with a harsh slap across the face that whipped her head to one side as she felt her lip split.

"Now I will ask you one more time … how did you escape this house" the tone in his voice was far from curious, it was filled with disgust and anger.

"I-I just got lucky … I guess" Nadia answered in almost a whisper, surprised she even got the words out.

It seemed to not be the answer Voldemort was looking for because without any warning Nadia's knees buckled underneath her and she was on the ground writhing in pain. Her jaw had locked once the Cruciatus curse hit her, but the screams were still escaping making her throat raw.

"It's time to rid the world of this filth" He began as he lifted the curse.

He raised his wand again and began to cast one final curse, "AVADA KE-"

"WAIT!" Bellatrix yelled before she even realized how it sounded, "May I suggest something my lord?" she finished softly .

Voldemort gave her an angry confused look, but nodded for her to continue. She chanced another look at the sobbing girl before looking to her master to continue.

"We know that the girl means a lot to the friend of that Potter boy," she paused rapidly forming an excuse in her head, "and we know that they had a search party looking for her before. Why not use the girl to lure in the boy's friends which will end up leading us to Potter. If they looked once they will look for her again"

Voldemort seemed to be contemplating the suggestion, and lucky for Bellatrix he seemed to like what he heard.

"Fine. I will put the girl in your custody once again, but if you lose her again she will not be the only one to suffer my wrath"

Bellatrix bowed low, "Yes, my Lord, I understand"

"Get this mudblood out of my sight, then return to finish the meeting"

Bellatrix walked quickly to Nadia's side told her to get up. Nadia knew she needed to play the part but it hurt to hear the disgust in her tone even if she was pretending. Nadia slowly pushed herself up onto to her shaky legs and followed Bellatrix out into the hallway where Narcissa was waiting.

"Cissy, take her back up to my room" she looked over to Nadia who looked completely distant and not there, "help her change into some sleep wear, and make sure she is okay"

Narcissa nodded and wrapped and an arm around the girl's waist to lead her upstairs. Bellatrix watched until they were to the top of the stairs, she let out a sigh of relief and turned around to go back into the Great Room.

Nadia let Narcissa lead her up the stairs and into the bedroom and didn't even try to stop the tears flowing down her face. When they reached the room Nadia walked directly to the middle and stopped and stared distantly out the large window. She heard the soft click of the doors closing and the sound of Narcissa walking closer, Nadia finally focused on the woman standing in front of her.

"Are you doing okay?" Narcissa asked softly as she tucked a stray hair behind the girl's ear.

Nadia opened her mouth to try and say something but just shook her head when she realized she could get any words out. Narcissa let out a small sigh as she walked to the wardrobe and pulled out an over sized sweater for Nadia to sleep in. She handed the girl the folded sweater and gave her a reassuring shove towards the bathroom so she could change.

Nadia closed the bathroom door shut behind her and began to slowly undress herself till she was down to her bra and underwear. She put on the sweater and let it naturally adjust to her body; it sat right in the middle of her thighs and was a comfortable two sizes bigger than necessary. She looked at her reflection and noticed how red her eyes were from the crying. She wiped away a stray tear and turned to leave the bathroom but found her feet stuck, she didn't really want to go back out there and have to make conversation with Narcissa. Nadia looked around the bathroom and decided for some reason to just sit in the bathtub. As she sat down she brought her knees up to her chest and began to cry again.

Narcissa was sitting in one of the arm chairs by the fireplace waiting for Nadia to come back out when she heard the girl's sobs. She was about to get up to try and console the girl but decided it was better to give the girl her space. She sat back down and let out an aggravated sigh and she pinched the bridge of her nose, _what has Bellatrix gotten herself into this time_.


	9. Chapter 9

Here are the next bits ... things get a bit intimate. It was my first time writing something like that, so I hope I did okay :/

It may be awhile till my next update after this because I'm getting sick, I have important projects coming up in my classes, and work and such. Also you are like one chapter away from being caught up with me so I need to write more and fast! lol :)

Anyway, same disclaimers.

Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

* * *

Several hours later Bellatrix entered her room quietly expecting to find Nadia asleep in bed; instead she found her sister dozing off in an arm chair by the fireplace.

"Cissy" Bellatrix said irritatingly , "Where is she?"

Narcissa let out a small sigh as she stood and groggily walked over to her sister.

"She went into the bathroom to change and didn't come out. I heard her crying so I thought it best to just leave her alone"

"Okay well … thank you, I'll take it from here then," Bellatrix said with an exasperated tone.

Bellatrix waited for Narcissa to close the doors upon her exit before she made her way into the bathroom. As she slowly walked through the door she scanned the room looking for Nadia; she spotted the form of the girl slumped in the bathtub. Bellatrix walked over realizing she was sleeping. She cupped the girl's face in her hands and lifted it slightly into the light, she could see the tear tracks stained on her cheeks and she let out a small sigh shaking her head, _It always ends in tears … I have to get her away from this until it's safe … I promised I would protect her and so far I'm not doing that good of a job_.

She scooped up Nadia out of the bathtub and took her back into the room where she placed her onto the bed and she covered her with a throw blanket. Bellatrix brought her hand up to the girl's face and let her fingers slowly trace the outline of her jaw; she pushed back some stray hairs and placed a gentle kiss on Nadia's forehead.

"Lemmy!" Bellarix called loud enough to summon her house elf, but trying not to wake the girl.

"Mistress called Lemmy?" the little house elf said with a squeak.

"Stay here with the girl, make sure no one enters except for myself, and come get me if she wakes," She paused as the little elf nodded furiously at her given instructions, "I need to go speak with my sister"

With that Bellatrix quickly exited the room and turned down the hallway to walk to her sister's quarters.

Without knocking she barged through her sister's bedroom doors finding her sitting at the vanity taking the barrette out of her hair. As Narcissa caught her sister's reflection she spun around fast.

"Bella! You couldn't have knocked?!"

"No …" Bellatrix answered matter of factly as her sister rolled her eyes; she began pacing in front of her sister, "I need to leave … Nadia and I need to leave"

"And what will that Dark Lord say to that?" Narcissa asked returning to her nightly routine.

"I'll just tell him that we are hiding the girl but leaving clues to lead Potter here … I don't know, and I don't care! I just need to get her out of here," She finished frustrated.

Narcissa nodded her head in understanding, she felt just as protective of her son, yet there was a small pang of jealousy.

"You really love her don't you?" Narcissa asked quietly.

Bellatrix stopped pacing and turned to look at her sister, eyes wide in shock, "How did you … I mean … What?!"

Narcissa stood up and walked over to her sister and held her hands within her own, and looked Bellatrix straight in the eye.

"Bella, you're my sister. I know you better than you may think," she finished with a playful grin curling on her lips.

Bellatrix looked down at the joined hands and blushed a bit, but then quickly shook it away and tore her hands from her sisters. She looked back up to meet Narcissa's eyes.

"So you will help me?"

"Yes, but where are you going to go?"

Bellatrix thought over the question with pure concentration on her face before providing Narcissa with her response.

"We will be going to the old family beach house. I'll be taking my house elf, and if you absolutely need me send me an owl or floo there, but do not let anyone know where you are going or where we are"

Narcissa nodded and stepped forward to give her sister a hug, which Bellatrix reciprocated. Bellatrix quickly got out of the grasp and said goodbye; then she turned on her heel to leave the room and return to her own.

She returned to her room to find Nadia still soundly asleep, curled up on the bed. Lemmy looked to her mistress with her wide yellow eyes as she approached, Bellatrix gave her house elf instructions to go prepare the house and the little creature was gone with a quiet pop.

Bellatrix scurried around her room using a _reducio _charm on objects and storing then in a bag with and extending spell on it. She grabbed clothes, a few select books, and some parchment and a quill. Finally she walked over to the bed and grabbed Nadia by the arm and began to lightly shake her.

"Nadia," she shook her softly again, "Get up we're leaving"

Nadia mumbled as she rolled over rubbing her eyes. She slowly sat up looking at Bellatrix with sleepy, confused eyes.

"We are leaving right now, we are going to go be together somewhere safe, c'mon let's go!"

Nadia slowly swung her legs off the side of the bed and hopped down. Bellatrix grabbed Nadia's hands, interlacing their fingers, and for the first time disapperating from the bedroom.

…

When Nadia felt the uneasy feeling and nausea subside she opened her eyes to take in her new surroundings. They were standing in front of a more normal sized house (compared to the manor at least), with white wooden siding, navy blue shingles and trimming, a cobble stoned walk way, and they were right at the shore of a beach. She felt a slight tugging and looked to see that the two were still holding hands as Bellatrix began to lead her up the front walk way and into the house. When they were entered the house Nadia was a little taken back at how light it was; light wooded floor boards, light pastel shaded walls, thin linen white curtains.

"This house is beautiful!" Nadia said as Bellatrix led her into the living room that was right off the kitchen. The comment earned her a wide smile from the older witch.

"My parents used to bring me and my sisters here almost every summer when we were younger," Bellatrix said as her smirk lingered.

"Why did you bring me here?" she said and then lowered her voice to a whisper afraid that anyone could be listening, "Won't _he _you know … get mad?"

Bellatrix let out a small giggle as Nadia whispered, "I told you I would protect you and that is exactly what I'm doing," she pulled the younger one closer and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "Now come with me and I'll show you your room"

Nadia felt the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as they did every time she and Bellatrix were close. She let a smile play at the corners of her mouth as she followed her upstairs.

"You can sleep in here, it was Cissy's room" she said as she gazed through the open door way at the untouched room, "I will be putting wards around the property but you are free to walk and wander around as you please, but just be careful"

Without any hesitation Nadia asked, "Can I have my wand?"

Bellatrix chuckled and grabbed the girl's chin and turned to look at her, "Trust goes both ways my dear, and your escape acts have not proven very trust worthy," Nadia's brow furrowed which was met with a small frown, "but don't fret, I'm sure you will get it back … one day"

Bellatrix may have told the girl her true feelings but she still enjoyed teasing the girl and getting a rise out of her. She placed some clothes in the dresser and then left the room closing the door behind her, leaving Nadia in the room alone.

Nadia let out a sigh and walked further into the room noticing some pictures on the mantle of the fireplace. The children in the pictures were unmistakable; Bellatrix's wild curls, Narcissa's pale blonde hair, but Nadia didn't recognize the third girl. She had curly hair like Bellatrix but much more loose curls, _that must be Andromeda, oh right! Tonk's mom. _

Before leaving the room Nadia grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that Bellatrix had so kindly procured for her and slipped them on, and grabbed a pair of flats to slip on. Nadia quietly walked out of her room and down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she leaned over the banister and saw Bellatrix telling Lemmy something in the kitchen. She quietly crept out the front door and walked down the stones towards the beach. When she got closer to the water she slipped off the flats she was wearing and left them in the sand. Nadia rolled up the bottom of her jeans and she walked into the water till it was over her ankles and crossed her arms over her chest and looked out towards the horizon. The weather was getting colder as it was getting deeper into the fall season and it definitely showed in the temperature of the water, Nadia shivered a bit as she crossed her arms tighter.

_How did this happen, how did I end up in this mess, and how the hell did I end up falling in love with a Death Eater. _Nadia looked over her shoulder back up to the house, and she liked what she saw. She liked the idea of just her and Bellatrix being here with no worry of hiding whatever they were, no worry about the impending war, just her and Bellatrix. She smiled a bit as she turned back towards the water, and looking down at her feet and she wiggled her toes in the gooey sand. Nadia turned walking out of the water and bent down to scoop up her shoes as she began walking the length of the shore.

After walking a while she came to a shore of boulders and drift wood. She climbed the rocks, walking across the top of them as the wind whipped her hair and tugged at the hem of her sweater. She looked back up at the house again before returning her gaze to her feet so she could watch her step; seconds later she heard the all familiar sing-songy voice.

"I was wondering where you had run off to"

"I was just exploring a bit," Nadia said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Nadia continued scaling the rocks, keeping her arms extended out to help her balance. She could feel Bellatrix's presence still and she shot a small glance towards the witch who was watching her intensely. When Nadia was on one of the highest rocks, maybe 6 feet from the ground, she decided to jump off right next to Bellatrix. At first she landed on her feet but then her knees gave out at the weight shift so she ended up falling to the ground, where she rolled onto her back laughing. In an instant Bellatrix was at her side.

"Are you okay?!" Bellatrix asked frantically.

Nadia just nodded not being able to contain her laughter. Bellatrix simply grunted while giving her a playful hit across the arm.

"Well when you have composed yourself, dinner is ready" she said as she stood up to walk back to the house.

Nadia stood up and followed the witch inside as she still let out small chuckles. Lemmy had prepared them dinner, and they ate mostly in silence, Nadia wasn't really sure what to talk about or what topics were safe to discuss. After they were finished eating and Lemmy had cleared their plates Bellatrix had stood up and walked next to Nadia extending her hand.

"I got you something, come with me"

Nadia looked at her quizzically as she took the hand presented to her. Bellatrix led her to the living room and told her to close her eyes. With her eyes closed Nadia simply let Bellatrix pull her along into the extension of the living room that was enclosed by glass walls. Bellatrix moved behind her and placed her lips close to Nadia's ear.

"Open" she whispered lowly.

Nadia opened her eyes and saw an upright piano; it was made of oak wood and had a matching bench that fit perfectly in the house. Nadia let a small gasp as tears pricked at her eyes.

"So you like it?" Bellatrix asked since Nadia seemed to clam up.

Nadia simply shook her head and walked slowly towards the piano. She sat on the bench and placed her hands on the keys, and she began playing little tunes. Bellatrix leaned her body against the frame of the arch way as she folded her arms over her chest and smiled as the sound of the instrument filled the room.

…

Nadia's first night in the house was restless. After Bellatrix had retired to bed Nadia stayed awake for another hour or so just playing the piano and walking about the house. When she finally decided to go to bed she returned to her room still wide awake; for another few hours she laid awake in her bed tossing and turning. She tried walking around the room, reading a book, and counting backwards from one hundred; nothing was working, she simply could not fall asleep. After counting for the fifth time she decided to finally get out of bed. Nadia walked across the hall and slowly opened Bellatrix's door.

"Bellatrix?" she whispered, "Bella?" she whispered again a bit louder.

The sleeping form mumbled but nothing more. Nadia quietly entered the room closing the door behind her and tip-toed to the bed. She carefully pulled back the duvet next to the older witch and climbed into the bed pulling the cover around her. She closed her eyes tight forcing herself to sleep when she felt the other woman's arms wrap around her waist pulling Nadia close into Bellatrix's form.

"Don't leave me" Nadia whispered as she put her hands on top of Bellatrix's.

"Shh … I've got you … now go to sleep" the witch responded softly.

And in the tight embrace Nadia finally drifted off to sleep.

After the first night Nadia rarely slept by herself, she always ended up with Bellatrix. Other than that their first week was very uneventful; Bellatrix got an owl from Narcissa updating her on Voldemort's plans and the war. Nadia spent most of her time either wandering outside or lounging around the house reading or playing the piano. She and Bellatrix hadn't really talked about what happened or how they felt; they just simply enjoyed one another's company.

One night after they had finished eating dinner Lemmy was clearing their plates and Bellatrix decided to sit in the living room and read the Daily Prophet. Nadia grabbed her shoes and walked out of the house going down to the shore; it was already later in the evening and the sun was beginning to set. As Nadia stood in the sand she watched the rich colors slowly paint the clouds and sky as the sun sank lower into the horizon. She could sense Bellatrix walking up behind her and was completely at ease as the woman wrapped her arms around Nadia's waist from behind and brought her head down to rest it on the girl's shoulder. They stood there watching the sunset together before Nadia broke the silence.

"I love you too …" she said in a low tone.

It was the first time she had said those words out loud, and to Bellatrix no less. Nadia could feel Bellatrix's lips curl into a smile as she gently wrapped her arms a little tighter giving her a small squeeze. Then Bellatrix turned the girl around so that they were face to face; Nadia had a small blush on her face as she gazed into the dark brown eyes of the Death Eater. Bellatrix brought a hand up and moved some hair behind Nadia's ear and then let the hand cup the girl's cheek.

She pulled Nadia's face closer and leaned in placing a soft gentle kiss on the girl's lips. When Nadia responded in kissing her back the kiss became more passionate. Bellatrix traced Nadia's lower lip with her tongue as if asking for entrance which Nadia granted as she parted her lips. They stood their continuing their kiss; Bellatrix used her free hand to hold the small of the girl's back pulling her closer and deepening the kiss as Nadia wrapped her arms around the woman's neck.

When they finally broke off for air Nadia opened her eyes to see Bellatrix looking down at her and giving her a seductive, almost predatory grin. It made Nadia's knees want to buckle and gave her that warm, tingling feeling low in her stomach. She knew what Bellatrix wanted and she was certain she wanted it too. Bellatrix lowered her hand from Nadia's face and let it trail down her arm where she grabbed her hand and wordlessly lead her back into the house. Once back into the house Nadia followed Bellatrix up into her bedroom where with a simple flick of her wand there were candles lit around the room giving off a soft glow.

As Bellatrix finished lighting the candles she turned to find Nadia standing at the foot of the bed a little nervously. She walked over to the girl who reluctantly met her eyes and pulled her into another deep kiss wrapping her arms around the girl's waist to support her against her own body. When they pulled away again Bellatrix began tugging at the hem of Nadia's shirt and with a bit of hesitance she lifted her arms and allowed the witch to pull it off over her head. Bellatrix stepped closer to Nadia and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Are you sure you want this? We can always wait"

Nadia shook her head, "No, I'm sure" she said leaning up to give the woman a reassuring kiss.

Bellatrix eagerly kissed her back and began fumbling with the button on the jeans. After a few seconds she finally undid the button and Nadia quickly stepped out of them leaving her only in her bra and panties. As they went in for another kiss Nadia slipped her hands to the woman's back and began unlacing her corset and throwing it to the ground only to reach back up to pull down the zipper of the dress. Bellatrix quickly shimmied out of her last bit of clothing, the dress, wasting no time pulling Nadia back against her naked form so their lips could meet once more, simply not getting enough of the girl. Bellatrix proceeded to unhook the girl's bra and tossed it atop their pile of clothing; she grabbed both of Nadia's breasts into her hands and started trailing kisses down her jaw bone and onto her neck, sucking on a pulse point. Nadia let a small breathy moan escape from her lips and could feel Bellatrix smile against her.

Bellatrix slowly led Nadia backwards so that she lay back onto the bed, and she also took this opportunity to remove Nadia's final piece of clothing. Nadia rose up onto her forearms and blushed red as she watched Bellatrix look over her naked form. Bellatrix smiled and moved closer as she got on the bed and straddled herself over Nadia.

"It's just you and me" Bellatrix said stroking Nadia's cheek lightly, "Child you're a beauty"

Nadia smiled and reached up pulling Bellatrix's lips to her own. As they kissed Bellatrix wrapped an arm around the girl's lower back and began trailing her other hand down Nadia's stomach and further down. When she reached her destination she inserted a slender digit inside of Nadia who responded by arching her back while letting her head roll back as she took a sharp intake of air.

"Relax," Bellatrix cooed as she nuzzled her own head against the girl's shoulder, "And don't forget to breathe," she whispered close to her ear as Nadia let out a slow exhale.

As Nadia began to relax Bellatrix took the opportunity to insert another finger and start with a steady pace, keeping it gentle at first to ease her in. As Nadia became more comfortable she let out a tiny moan as Bellatrix picked up the pace; she held onto the woman pulling her close as she bucked her hips trying to get as much contact as possible. Bellatrix kept up the pace as she kissed Nadia on the neck, sucking on her sensitive spot, and pressing her thumb to tease her sensitive bundle of nerves. This seemed to set Nadia off as she began the thrust her hips meeting Bellatrix's fingers and moan out her lover's name. She could tell the girl was nearing her climax so she sped up the pace a bit and sure enough Nadia arched her back and let out a whimper of pleasure as her orgasm rolled through her, she held on to Bellatrix tightly as she descended into a world of bliss from their moments of ecstasy.

Bellatrix pulled out her fingers and began to lick them, tasting the sweet flavor of her new lover. When she finished Nadia began coming back down to earth and the she pulled the girl's face to her own giving her a passionate kiss and letting her taste her own lingering flavor. Nadia looked up at her with bright eyes pulling her in for one more kiss before breaking away still slightly panting.

"That was … that was amazing" she said in between breaths, with a smile on her face.

Bellatrix smiled back and moved so that she straddled only one of Nadia's legs and pushed her thigh right into the girl's sex which was met with an eager bucking of her hips. Nadia repeated the action of shifting her own leg to the same position which was met with a lustful moan from the woman. They rocked their hips together at the same pace while holding each other close. Bellatrix lowered her head and took one of Nadia's breasts and began to lightly suck on one of the perky buds and Nadia began to knead her hands into the full bust of the Death Eater. In time they both began to quicken their pace as they neared the edge of their climax; as they began to orgasm Bellatrix pulled Nadia to her lips and as they kissed let the moans escape onto each other's lips.

As the pleasure waved through their bodies, Bellatrix let herself collapse on top of Nadia who stroked her head and began interlocking her fingers and playing with wild raven curls. After a few moments Bellatrix shifted off of Nadia to the side and quickly pulled the girl against her form tightly, and summoned a throw blanket from one of the nearby chairs. Nadia continued to play with some of the woman's long curly locks that draped over her as Bellatrix moved her face closer to the girl's ear.

"That was amazing" the woman whispered softly sending a shiver down the girl's spine.

They laid like that content, in that moment without a care in the world; as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

SURPRISE! I finished the next chapters so I got to update before my schedule got busy :D yay! So yeah, here are the next parts ... hope you like them! And of course let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated :)

ENJOY!

* * *

Bellatrix woke with a burning sensation on her left arm. She groaned quietly knowing exactly what it meant. She carefully pulled her other arm out from underneath Nadia's sleeping form and quickly got dressed, the Dark Lord never liked to be kept waiting. _I'll send Cissy to stay with her until I get back, I can't chance leaving her alone, _Bellatrix thought as she disapperated to Malfoy Manor where He and everyone else was meeting.

A bit later Nadia stirred noticing the vacant space next to her. She rolled over and looked at the empty pillow thinking about everything that had happened. Nadia sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, _I can't believe that happened … She … and I … we _did _it didn't we … oh merlin what have I gotten myself into, _she slipped out from under the bed sheets and reached for some clothes that were still on the floor. She walked in front of a mirror and pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, tying it with elastic. As she walked out into the hallway she smelled breakfast cooking and thought maybe Bellatrix was already awake. She quickened her pace and practically pranced down the stairs filled with a new sense of confidence.

When she rounded the end of the stairs she went directly into the kitchen and saw someone she wasn't expecting to see. Stopping in the archway she met the gaze of Narcissa Malfoy.

"You sounded like a galloping foal coming down those stairs," the woman said with a smirk as Lemmy placed breakfast on the small wooden table.

"Sorry … I was just … happy …" Nadia said softly looking at her feet as she walked to sit across from the fair-haired witch.

"And what do you have to be so happy about may I ask?" Narcissa asked raising an eyebrow.

Nadia just shrugged as she began to eat. Realization clearly dawned on Narcissa and it showed on her features, she observed Nadia a bit closer and noticed the small glow she seemed to have.

"So you and my sister … surprised she even waited this long," Narcissa said taking a bit of her food.

"What?" Nadia said wide-eyed, "Uh … waited for what?" she added trying to play dumb.

"Oh please, do not play coy with me, besides … being thoroughly fucked looks good on you"

Nadia choked on her food at the last statement, she coughed trying to regain some air into her passages.

"I beg your pardon?!" Nadia asked in between coughs.

"You heard me. Did she tell you she loved you too?" when Narcissa was met with silence she continued, "That is so typical of her. You know at first I thought you might be different, that she actually loved you but I have seen it all done before and it took me awhile to realize, unfortunately for you though it's too late … she has your heart doesn't she?"

"She said it to me first" Nadia said hesitantly not quite sure about the sudden change in Narcissa, "She waited for me to let her in, she is good to me, and I love her back," she finished trying to sound confident in her convictions.

"Did she hold you, whisper sweet nothings in your ear, and give you promises of protection," Narcissa said as she got up and walked towards the couches of the adjacent sitting room, "You are a very pretty girl Nadia, I will give you that, but don't go getting lust confused with love my dear. It is only a matter of time before my sister becomes bored with you and moves to someone else, and where will that leave you?"

Narcissa finished and turned to see that Nadia had gotten up and followed her. She observed that there were tears welling in the young girl's eyes.

"Why are you telling me this? Is there some personal gain for you?" Nadia replied trying to keep her voice steady.

Narcissa closed the distance between the two of them and placed two fingers under the girl's chin forcing her to look up.

"I know my sister, I know how she attaches to things and then throws them away when she is ready to move on. I am just trying to prepare you for the inevitable" Narcissa said softly, almost as if her words were meant to be comforting.

Nadia tore away from the woman's grip and backed away crossing her arms over her chest, trying to muster up some of that confidence she felt this morning.

"I think you have over stayed your welcome Narcissa" she spat, trying to sound intimidating.

Narcissa gave a low throaty chuckle at the girl's attempt, "Oh yes I think you are quite right, well then dear hopefully I will be seeing you soon"

As she walked past the girl towards the front door she gave her a seductive smirk and a wink. As Narcissa reached the front lawn she thought to herself, _Why should Bellatrix have all the fun … I'll have the girl for myself and it will be Bellatrix who is left alone then, _Narissa would have the girl just to spite Bellatrix and the thoughts she planted into Nadia's head were sure to take effect very soon. She knew she might have been a bit harsh towards the girl, because she had in fact done nothing wrong, but she was speaking the truth … Bellatrix got what she wanted, it was only a matter of time before she got bored. With that last thought Narcissa disapperated home.

…

Nadia stood there in the small living room completely shell shocked. _How dare she say those things! She doesn't know what she is taking about … _her eyes began to widen … _what if she is right … _Nadia quickly shook her head trying to rid her mind of those thoughts. Narcissa clearly wanted to get inside the girl's head and she did the moment she planted those simple ideas. Nadia was an over thinker, and that was just the conversation to get the wheels in her head turning. All of sudden she felt like she was over heating, and like the walls were closing in. As she began to hyperventilate she ran right out the front door and collapsed in the soft grass, taking in gulps of the cold air trying to calm herself down. Nadia heard the familiar pop behind her along with rushed footsteps, the dark witch was next to her in seconds.

"Are you okay?!"

The girl just shook her head as she continued taking in deep breaths. She tried to push Bellatrix away from her, but the woman just grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up to stand. As they faced each other Nadia's eyes began to water as she looked intently at the woman in front of her. _How many others were there? Am I really just another name on a list? _The thoughts kept coming at a rapid rate. She wiggled out of Bellatrix's grip as a look of anger covered her face and turned to walk away from the witch.

"What is your problem?!"

Nadia spun around to look the witch in the face. She raised her eyebrows and brought a hand to her chest for emphasis.

"MY problem?! I don't have a _problem _Bellatrix, I don't go around kidnapping young girls and toying with them until I'm bored!" she yelled.

"What are you even talking about?" Bellatrix said lowering her voice as she tried stepping towards the girl.

Nadia put her hands up to stop her, she stood still and closed her eyes, "How many others were there?" she practically whispered.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "Others … what do you mean others?" she asked with a hint of offense in her tone, _What is she getting at …_

"How many other … _companions _… were there before me?" Nadia asked as she opened her eyes to look the other woman directly in the eye.

"Oh please …" she answered rolling her eyes, "don't be so ridiculous," Bellatrix was trying to shrug off the question, _there is no way I'm having that conversation with this child._

"Just come in the house, its getting cold," Bellatrix said as nice as she could while she extended a hand to the younger girl.

Nadia firmly planted her feet in the spot she occupied, "No…" She said defiantly as she furrowed her brow.

"I'm tired of your games, Get. In. The. House." Bellatrix was getting impatient; she was in no mood for whatever attitude Nadia decided to have.

Nadia just stayed in place, staring with a look that could kill. She was not going to get shrugged off and treated like a child. Bellatrix walked slowly towards her so they were face to face.

"I'm not going to ask you again … Go inside …" there was a low growl behind her voice.

"_No_"

Nadia didn't even see it coming till it hit her in the face … literally. Bellatrix reared her hand back and slapped Nadia right across the face, her ring leaving a cut across her cheek as well as splitting her lip. Nadia turned to look back at Bellatrix, when she met the witch's eyes she knew Narcissa was right because in that moment Nadia didn't see regret, she saw anger and rage over such a simple argument. She knew then that everything between them was a trick and she had fallen right into the trap. She had let Bellatrix play with her emotions and she believed it to be genuine feelings from both sides. Nadia had only been something to pass the time till the next best thing came along. She thought about pulling her wand but knew she would never stand a chance trying to duel the woman; Instead she simply stormed past the witch into the house and went to her own room where she locked an barricaded the door.

Bellatrix just stood there as the girl stormed past her holding her bloody cheek, watching the blood slowly trickle from her lip as the girl looked at her with betrayal and anger in her eyes. Bellatrix let out a heavy sigh creating a puff of smoke as her warm breath hit the cold air. She lifted her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose, _One step forward … two steps back_.

…

Bellatrix sat alone in the quaint living room for the rest of the day, sprawling herself over the soft couch. _What is she getting at … companions … what is she implying? _Then it dawned on her who could have sparked that notion in the little Ravenclaw's mind, _What the HELL did Narcissa say to her?! _She was about to go pay her dear baby sister a visit when she heard a loud crash come from upstairs.

"Nadia?!" The woman yelled as she quickly got off the couch and began to run up the stairs.

She heard the crash again as she reached the girl's bedroom door. She tried to turn the knob but it was locked, so she knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Nadia screamed from the other side through a broken sob.

"Just let me in, we can talk about this" Bellatrix said trying to stay calm.

"NO! I don't want to talk to you!"

Then the crash sounded again, Bellatrix didn't even know what was in there that could be broken. She tried opening the door again and as she slammed her body against the door to break the lock she found she was met with resistance.

"You open this door immediately! I don't know what you are trying to accomplish!"

When the witch was met with silence from the girl, she took a step back from the door and cast a Reducto, and the door burst into splinters of wood along with what ever was blocking it. As Bellatrix entered the room she found the girl sitting in the middle of her bed with nothing in the room out of place, except of course for the door. She heard the crash again and looked up to see that Nadia had bewitched it to depict a thunderstorm. Bellatrix let out a gruff of frustration as she looked back at the girl, _maybe giving her back her wand was a mistake_.

"You made me rush up the stairs, and break down your door for this?!" she asked pointing to the ceiling as more thunder rolled through.

"I didn't _make _you do anything" Nadia spat at the older woman.

Bellatrix walked over to the bed and sat herself down beside the girl, only to have her get up and walk to the other side of the room.

"Why are you so mad at me?" she asked, trying to reason with the girl again.

"Why do you even care?" Nadia mumbled with her back turned to the Death Eater.

Bellatrix got off the bed and walked towards the girl, grabbing her upper arms to spin her around. When they were face to face she could see the dried tear tracks on the girls face along with the current angry scowl.

"Let go of me" Nadia said slowly trying to intimidating.

"Not until you tell me what has got your knickers all in a bunch" Bellatrix said trying to get the girl to even crack a smile, no such luck.

Nadia tried to pull herself out of the strong grasp only to be met with more resistance. She started to fight against the grasp harder, until she was becoming breathless. Bellatrix pulled the sniffling girl into an embrace, which Nadia relaxed into at first but then began to fight again, lifting her arms to push against the other body.

"No!" Nadia screamed as she continued to hit and push against Bellatrix.

"No what?" The woman asked confused.

"No I will not let you do this! I will not let you to continue to make me love you so you can just treat me like a common whore!"

"Excuse me?! A WHAT?"

Nadia stopped and dropped her head so she didn't have to look at the woman's eyes.

"Is that what you think you are? A _whore_? A whore does not live this nice I can assure you that" Bellatrix said rolling her eyes, " And I will have you know that there has only been one other person I was truly with before Rodolphus"

Nadia looked up, tears falling down her face. She felt bad for making Bellatrix think she accumulated prostitutes and such. She honestly didn't know, but the things Narcissa had said seemed to have exaggerated themselves in her mind.

"Is that what this whole tantrum has been about? You thought I just use people? Did Narcissa tell you that?" Bellatrix asked seriously.

"No … and I'm not a child, I don't have tantrums" Nadia replied with a scowl.

Bellatrix just quirked her eyebrow which got a small smirk from the girl, _there that's better_, the woman thought, she didn't like seeing the girl so upset. Bellatrix leaned down and placed a kiss on the girl's lips, but pulled back when she was met with reluctance. As she raised her hand to cup the girl's face she was struck by a small pang of guilt as Nadia flinched away from the touch. As Nadia relaxed and returned her gaze, Bellatrix gently held her face in her hand and stroked Nadia's cheek with her thumb.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Nadia leaned into the touch and slowly nodded her head as tears pricked at her eyes.

"If I didn't, do you think I would have done all of this for you?"

Nadia closed her eyes and shook her head again to answer. What Narcissa said bothered her, but Bellatrix was right she wouldn't have gone through everything she has to keep her safe if she didn't really love her. This time is was Nadia who reached her hands up to and pulled Bellatrix into a long kiss. When they pulled apart Nadia saw the switch in the dark woman's eyes from love to lust. Nadia hesitated a minute before giving in and letting Bellatrix lead her to the bed.

Nadia sat on the bed as she watched Bellatrix slowly unlace her own corset and shimmy out of it as she took her dress off with along with it. The younger girl blushed as she looked over the older woman ambling towards her. _She is so beautiful, _Nadia thought, as she looked down from the dark chocolate eyes to the darker tinted lips, further down onto her full breasts that were still covered by a black silk slip. As the dark woman reached the edge of the bed Nadia lifted her legs and scooted further up the bed crossing her legs underneath herself. Bellatrix tucked her own legs underneath herself, sitting in front of the girl and leaning forward to take off her partners shirt.

She let the other woman pull her shirt off with ease, and watched as it was tossed carelessly to the floor. They sat there for a moment looking into one another's eyes. Nadia scanned them, she didn't know what she was looking for exactly but all she seemed to see at that moment was the lust swirling around in those brown orbs.

"I want to show you how much I love you" Bellatrix purred, "Lay down"

Bellatrix got up on her knees, and gently pushed Nadia by the shoulders so that she lay against the soft pillows. Nadia was hesitant, but nonetheless relaxed into the softness. As Bellatrix began to sit back she trailed her hands down Nadia's small body and nimbly unbuttoned the jeans she was wearing and slowly pulled them off, once again carelessly tossing them to the floor. The little Ravenclaw bit her lower lip as she watched Bellatrix come back up and hook her fingers into her panties ridding the girl of them as well.

Bellatrix leaned forward a bit more and placed a soft kiss right under Nadia's navel and trailed the kisses down from there. When she reached lower the woman grabbed Nadia's legs and uncrossed them, she grabbed the girl's hips and pulled her down slightly before positioning herself at the girls opening. She blew some air against that sensitive bundle and chuckled at the low moan that escaped the girl's mouth. Bellatrix flicked the girl's clit with her tongue and smirked again at the girl's sensitiveness as she gripped the sheets in her fists. The dark woman pulled the bundle of nerves into her mouth and began to suck on it, listening to the younger one moan out her name.

"Oh my god … Bella" Nadia moaned as she gripped the sheets a bit tighter, while arching her back off the bed.

Bellatrix took that moment to insert two fingers into her opening. The girl moaned louder as Bellatrix picked up the pace of her thrusting. As she kept pumping she began to feel Nadia's inner walls begin to contract around her fingers. As the girl clenched around the woman's fingers she moaned out her lover's name as she orgasmed. Bellatrix removed her fingers and crawled up the girl so that she was hovering above her and watched as Nadia came down from her burst of ecstasy. She leaned down and gave her a long kiss on the girl's pale lips. She pulled back and looked into the light green eyes that met her dark brown.

"Why don't we go have some dinner," The woman said with a smirk.

When Nadia gave her a small nod, she crawled off the bed and with a flick of her wrist was redressed. She put Nadia's clothes back on the bed and gave her one last smirk before she left the room. Nadia, who was raised on her elbows watched as the witch sauntered out of the room before letting herself flop back on the bed. She brought her hands up to her face and sighed, before sitting back up and starting to put her clothes back on. She smiled as she fixed her hair back into a ponytail, and walked down stairs to eat dinner with Bellatrix.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update! Things in my life got super hectic. School kept me busy, and my depression got really bad and I ended up being hospitalized for 5 days for trying to kill myself. But not to worry, I am much better now and still getting better :)  
Finally I finished writing, and I present to you the conclusion to my story. I hope you all like it! also keep an eye out I might be posting some more Bellatrix/OC stories.

Same disclaimers, all that I own is the character Nadia.

Let me know what you all think, and enjoy!

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Narcissa had been at the cottage with Nadia. She hadn't heard from either of the two witches and was beginning to wonder if her little plan had begun to take root. When the fair-haired witch heard the familiar sound of boots clicking down the hall, she knew her question was about to be answered. Bellatrix burst through the doors of the library where she found her younger sister sitting in a plush green armchair near the fire, reading a book.

"How nice to see you, sister dear," Narcissa said sweetly.

"Shove the pleasantries Cissy. What did you say to the girl when you were there last?" Bellatrix snapped back at her sister.

"What are you talking about? We had breakfast and a normal conversation, then I left." Narcissa answered, lifting her head to meet her sister's gaze.

"When I returned she was in a state of panic and began throwing a temper tantrum like some child!"

"Well, Bella, she is somewhat still a child …"

"She called herself a whore!" Bellatrix cut her off, "What did you say to her?! Did you tell her about the others?!"

Narcissa arched an eyebrow and remained emotionless as her sister began to raise her voice, at that statement she knew everything was falling into place. She would soon have the girl running into her arms, and finally it would be her sister who was alone.

"Why would I even say such a thing?" Narcissa asked softly, "It is not my place to discuss such matters with that girl. She must have come to the conclusion on her own".

Bellatrix just stood there and stared at her sister, speechless. She hadn't actually thought that, but it didn't seem plausible, and Bellatrix liked to place blame.

"Well … Anyway, would you mind staying with her for a few days? I have duties to take care of, and raids to attend," Bellatrix said curtly.

Narcissa stood, walking towards her sister, "Not a problem," she said with a smirk.

She walked out of the room to collect some personal items and disapperated to the small cottage.

When Narcissa arrived in the front lawn of the cottage she turned to face the shore, feeling the breeze on her face and through her hair, and taking a deep breath of the salty air. She saw the girl sitting with her knees pulled to her chest on one of the rocks along the water. Nadia looked at the other woman only momentarily before looking back out into the horizon.

"I don't even get a hello?" Narcissa asked with a playful smile as she reached the girl's side.

"Hello …" Nadia said shortly without looking at the other woman.

"Are you upset with me?" Narcissa said plainly. When she was met with continuing silence she spoke again, "I'll take that as a yes then. Although, I'm not sure as to why."

Nadia turned to look at the older women, when they locked eyes Narcissa arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow urging the girl to say what was on her mind.

"Yes you know why!" Nadia said raising her voice as she got down from the rock, "You … You said that … and then that … you did …"

The fair-haired woman watched the disgruntled girl try to place blame that was not there as a sly grin played at the corners of her mouth. Nadia finally let out a frustrated sigh as she turned to walk back to the house followed by the older witch who let out a small chuckle.

When they entered the house Narcissa instructed the house elf to prepare dinner before going upstairs to unpack some of her things. She noticed that her room in the cottage was a bit more out of place than usual … and seemed to be lacking a door. As she began unpacking some of her robes she saw the clothes already occupying the drawers, _the girl must have been staying in here at first_, she thought as she shrugged and moved the clothes over to make room for her own.

"What are you doing?"

Narcissa turned to see Nadia standing in the doorway watching her inquisitively.

"I'm unpacking my things into my room," She answered with a matter-of-fact-tone, _as if it wasn't obvious_.

"Oh right, your room … I guess I'll just sleep in Bella's … how long did she ask you to stay?"

"Only for a few days," Narcissa tilted her head as she asked her question, "Aren't you and Bellatrix sleeping in the same room? I thought you two had professed your undying love for one another" She finished by bring her hands over her heart and putting on a fake lovesick look.

Nadia looked at her hands as she began picking the skin around her nails as a nervous habit, and mumbled something.

"A little louder dear"

"I said we haven't been on very good terms lately," Nadia said speaking up, and looking at Narcissa, "After you left that day I confronted her and we had a fight, but we made up. Then after that all she wanted to do was … be intimate," she finished awkwardly.

"And what is so wrong with that?"

"Well nothing, but after what you said I started to think about it and about how she acts around me. What if she was doing all those things just to get what she wants?"

"Well dear, you think too much," Narcissa stated as she walked past Nadia to exit the room and return downstairs.

"All I saw was lust … in her eyes … that's all there was …"

Narcissa stopped walking and turned her head over her shoulder to look at Nadia with a look of 'I told you so'. Without saying anything Narcissa finished her descent down the hallway and finally down the stairs to where their dinner awaited them. As she sat down at the table Lemmy placed a plate in front of her and the little elf jumped as they both heard the slam of a door above them.

"Is Miss Nadia coming to dinner?" the little elf squeaked.

"No Lemmy, I don't think she is. I think she needs some alone time tonight," Narcissa said quietly as she began eating.

…

Nadia was pacing the length of Bellatrix's room after she had slammed the door, _That woman is so aggravating! She knows nothing about Bellatrix and I! … Though … she is her sister … she would know her better than anyone … what if she was right, that Bellatrix was just using me … _Nadia let out another irritated sigh and let her self fall onto her back on the bed. She laid there with her arms over her face so they covered her eyes and was almost asleep when she heard the door creak open.

"You know, I don't have to be the enemy," Narcissa said quietly as she walked into the dark room.

"I know you're not … I just don't know what's going on. I was thrown into this, every thing got better, and now it's falling apart," Nadia answered with the crackle tone on her voice from being roused from sleep.

Nadia felt the weight shift on the bed and Narcissa sat down beside her. She removed her arms from over her face and turned to gaze into the ice blue eyes of the woman next to her. Narcissa let out a sigh for the girl as she brushed back the stray hairs from Nadia's face, she let her hand linger and used her finger to trace the strong jaw line. Nadia pushed herself up into a sitting position still holding the woman's gaze. Narcissa grabbed Nadia's face gently bringing it closer to her own. She moved in so that her lips grazed the slightly parted ones in front of her, she felt the girl shiver slightly as she continued to brush her lips lightly against the younger ones. Nadia let her eyes flutter closed and relaxed into the woman's gentle touch.

"What are we doing?" Nadia whispered against her partner's lips.

"Why not just let it happen little one? You think too much," Narcissa replied as she pulled the girl back and looked into her pale green eyes.

"All I've done is _let it happen_, and look what its done for me … gotten me into one messed up situation"

"Then why not just enjoy it while it lasts?"

Nadia looked at Narcissa intently, almost trying to memorize her strong and beautiful features. She looked at the woman's lips then back to her eyes before leaning in and capturing he red painted lips. Narcissa immediately leaned into the kiss, savoring the moment, and giving a small smile of triumph at the scene that was about to play out for the two.

Narcissa removed her hands from the girl's face and slowly trailed them down her arms and reached into her pocket where her wand was, with a simple flick both of them were rid of their clothing. The girl next to her let out a gasp as the chilled air hit her naked skin and she pulled back to observe the woman's body in front of her. Narcissa's skin was just as pale as her sister's but it looked more like porcelain, as the younger witch raised her hand she used her finger to trace the woman's collarbone and then follow it down the valley between the full breasts. The older witch just watched as the girl gently and delicately traced her features, her fingers felt like the tickle of a feather. Nadia dropped her hand and returned her green eyes to the gaze of the ice blue ones.

Narcissa grabbed Nadia by the shoulders and slowly pushed her back down onto the bed while straddling herself on top. When the girl beneath her felt their cores meet she immediately bucked her hips to get more contact. The woman smile down at the girl who had let her eyes close and leaned down closer to trail soft kisses down her neck. As the kisses continued to trail down her chest Nadia let out a small moan of approval. Narcissa was much gentler than her sister, though the darker witch was even trying to be gentle with the young girl she still got a bit rough leaving light bruises from holding too tight. Nadia didn't mind, but this was a nice change of pace.

Nadia took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the delicate lips wrap around her clit, and she heard Narcissa let out a small chuckle. As she inserted two fingers the girl arched her back off the bed and her breath became more labored as Narcissa picked up quicker pace pumping into the girl. As Narcissa continued to work the girl she could hear the small moans escape from between the pale lips, and could feel her inner walls begin to contract as she neared her climax. When Nadia did, she didn't moan a name, instead she actually remained rather quiet simply letting the waves of pleasure roll through her body. Narcissa moved her way back up the girl's body with light kisses as she laid herself next to Nadia, as she laid there on her side, holding her head up in her head, she watched as Nadia came back from her world of bliss and rolled over to look at her.

"I hope you will let me return the favor," Nadia said softly, trying to sound sexy.

"In due time dear," Narcissa chuckled lightly as she placed a kiss on the girl's forehead, " but first I think I'm going to take a shower," she finished with a wink and getting off the bed.

Nadia sat up and watched as Narcissa sauntered out of the room with a sway in her hips. She waited until she heard the water running before getting up and following the blonde woman to the bathroom. Nadia quietly opened the bathroom door and could see the silhouette through the shower curtain as the figure was softly humming. Nadia walked across the cold bathroom tile and pulled back the curtain a bit as she stepped into the shower.

"Took you long enough," Narcissa said with out turning around.

Nadia stepped up behind the older woman and snaked her arms around the slim waist. Narcissa looked down the arms wrapped around her stomach and traced her fingers along the faded scars from what happened in her manor. She turned around in the girls grasp and pulled her closer, sighing as Nadia laid her head against her wet chest. Again Narcissa turned around so that now Nadia was standing under the warm current of water, and this time Nadia was the one to let out a small sigh. She lifted her head and leaned it back so that the water was running through her hair as Narcissa ran her fingers through it. Nadia brought her head back up after a bit and leaned forward the capture the older woman's lips with her own. As Narcissa took the intensity of the kiss up a notch Nadia slowly snaked her hand down between the woman's legs, when she felt the warm welcome she slowly inserted two fingers. She pushed her against the tiled wall and Narcissa arched back off the cold tiles while letting out a breathy moan. As Nadia continued at a steady pace she began to kiss Narcissa again, catching the sounds of ecstasy in her own mouth. As Narcissa reached her peak she began to grip Nadia more tightly and broke apart their kiss to let out her moan of pleasure. She kept a secure hold onto the young girl as her body came back from its burst of pleasure, and leaned her head down to catch the pale lips in a quick kiss letting out a content sigh.

…

After the shower Nadia excused herself to go get dressed and Narcissa turned the temperature of the water a little colder to calm herself down. After getting dressed Nadia made her way downstairs to get a bite to eat, when she reached the end of the stairs she saw Lemmy next to a window holding some rolled up parchment.

"Lemmy?" Nadia asked curiously.

The little elf jumped at the sound of her name and scurried over to the girl.

"Mistress Bellatrix's owl just brought this for Mistress Narcissa," she squeaked holding up the piece of parchment.

"Oh, um I'll take it to her," Nadia said taking the paper.

Lemmy just smiled up at her and went back to doing her chores. Nadia looked at the paper with a scowl on her face, _I wonder what she wrote … it wouldn't hurt to take a peak right? _Nadia walked back to the bottom of the stairs and still heard the shower running, so she sat down on one of the steps and carefully unrolled the parchment so she didn't bend it in anyway. As she read the neat script her tears began to get blurry from the tears forming.

_Cissy, _

_As you know the Dark Lord called me the other day, but later that night the Snatchers brought in none other than the Boy Who Lived and his tow pestering friends; the blood traitor and Mudblood. We kept each one in a separate cell in the dungeon after searching them, but the Mudblood had the sword of Gryffindor in her bag! _

_I plan on question the little mudpuppy until we summon the Dark Lord. They got into my vault, and I will give her the punishment she deserves. _

_I do hope you and Nadia are doing alright, but whatever you do, do not let her see this letter. _

_X Bellatrix _

Nadia had covered her mouth so that no loud sobs would escape as she read the letter in her lap. Bellatrix had her friends, and if she didn't do something they all might end up dead. She heard the shower turn off so she quickly rolled the letter back up and made sure it looked like she hadn't been crying before heading upstairs to give Narcissa the note. When she walked into the doorway she saw Narcissa zipping up a dress, Nadia knocked on the wood to make her presence known.

"An owl just dropped this off," Nadia said walking into the room, "I assume it's from Bellatrix since no one else knows we are here".

Narcissa raised an eyebrow as she took the letter from Nadia, noticing the lack of eye contact the girl was giving. Nadia continued to look at the floor as if it were made of gold as Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed and began reading the letter.

"You didn't read this did you?"

"No, why would I? It wasn't for me. Why … what did it say?" Nadia responded trying to act clueless, she wasn't sure it was working.

"Nothing really, just checking in"

"Oh …" Nadia picked at her fingers, "Is she at the manor?"

"Yes," Narcissa responded curtly as she moved to the vanity to fix her hair and make up.

"What is she doing?" the Ravenclaw asked hesitantly.

"Why are you interested?" Narcissa said, looking at her through the reflection.

Nadia hesitated answering before she mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Narcissa asked standing up.

"I said, I was just wondering"

Narcissa grabbed Nadia by the hand and sat her down in front of the vanity; she ran a brush through it then sectioned it to begin a French braid.

"You shouldn't worry your self with what they are doing, it's not good for you"

"Except when it involves my friends …" Nadia blurted out.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and the widening eyes in the mirror.

"So you did read it then," Narcissa said as she continued the braid.

"Nobody tells me anything!"

"That's because you aren't supposed to know anything!" Narcissa responded as she tied and elastic at the end of the braid, "You foolish girl! Why would she involve you?! It's bad enough she kept you around!"

Nadia stood up and turned to face the older woman with watery eyes and a flushed face.

"Take me to the manor," Nadia said in a low voice.

"Why should I?"

Nadia had no answer, so instead she just scowled at the woman.

_This might be fun, _Narcissa thought herself as the girl stared her down, _Letting her see how Bellatrix really is … Then she won't want her anymore. This might work to my advantage._

"Fine"

"…" Nadia just stared in shock for a minute, "Really?"

"Why not drop in on my dear sister for a short visit"

Narcissa turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs with Nadia trailing close behind. She stepped out on the porch and extended her arm for Nadia to grab, when she did they both apperated to Malfoy Manor.

…

When Nadia opened her eyes and the nausea subsided, they were on the front stairs on the Manor. When they walked through the front door Nadia just followed the woman down the hall to a room Nadia was all too familiar with. When they reached the doors they say Draco standing outside, when he saw the girl behind his mother his eyes grew wide.

"Is your aunt in there?" Narcissa asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, but … she said she didn't want to be disturbed," He said nervously.

"Well I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we popped in," she said with a smile.

Before Draco could answer they were interrupted by a shrill scream from behind the giant wood doors. Without a second thought Nadia pushed passed the two others in the hall and quickly opened the doors running in, but stopping dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Hermione lay there on the floor sobbing in the same way that Nadia did months before her. Bellatrix turned to look at the intrusion and smiled wickedly as she saw the girl stand there frozen in shock. Hermione looked up as well and her eyes widened.

"Nadia?!"

Hermione's voice brought her out of the trance she seemed to be in and Nadia stepped forward to comfort her friend but was stopped by Bellatrix who had at some point walked up next to her. The dark witch pulled the younger one into an embrace and planted a dramatic kiss on her lips knowing the girl on the floor was watching. Nadia roughly pushed the woman away and Bellatrix looked at her with narrowed eyes at the action. Nadia avoided the angry eyes and looked over at Hermione laying confused on the ground and trying to weakly push herself up. What Nadia didn't realize as she looked away was that Bellatrix was sifting through her mind and stumbled upon the prior activities. She let the girl go and watched as she ran to Hermione, sitting down next to her and helping her sit up. Bellatrix looked at the door to see her sister walking into the room.

"Hope you don't mind that we stopped by for a visit," she said with a sly smirk.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Bellatrix whispered to her sister who was now standing next to her.

"She insisted"

"And if she asked you to have sex with her would you do it?!" Bellatrix said with a growl.

Narcissa simply stared her sister in the eye before looking away, acting unfazed as she felt a tight grip on her wrist. Bellatrix pulled her close and leaned in to whisper into her little sister's ear.

"I know what you did …" she began in a low tone, "I don't know what you are trying to do but I can tell you now if you keep this up it will not work out in your favor"

Narcissa did not answer her sister and remained silent, staring straight ahead. Bellatrix returned her attention back to the girls on the floor.

"Now Cissy, if you would be so kind as to escort our dear Nadia out of the room, I have some unfinished business to attend to," Bellatrix said in a singsong voice as she walked over to the two.

She pulled Nadia up by her arm and roughly shoved her towards Narcissa who then grabbed her to pull her out of the room.

"NO!" Nadia screamed as Bellatrix kicked Hermione in the stomach.

Nadia continued to scream for Bellatrix to stop as Narcissa tried to pull her out of the room, but the girl broke out of her grasp and ran back across the room. Bellatrix lifted her wand to deliver another Cruciatus to the member of the Golden Trio when she realized Nadia had stepped in front of her. Nadia fell to the ground screaming as the immense pain coursed through body. Bellatrix lowered her wand and walked over to pick up the girl again.

"What are you doing?!" Bellatrix yelled as she roughly picked up the girl by her arms, "Please just leave," she said softer this time and placed a kiss on Nadia's forehead.

Then Narcissa was there again to take Nadia out of the room. As the younger witch glanced behind her she saw Bellatrix deliver a forceful slap across Hermione's face.

"Bellatrix, Please!" Nadia yelled as Narcissa held onto her tighter.

"Nadia, just leave it alone and let's go," Narcissa said trying to coax her out of the room.

Within Narcissa's tight grasp Nadia watched as Bellatrix continued to deliver both physical blows and terrible curses at the fragile girl on the floor. Nadia continued screaming at Bellatrix and holding her ground as Narcissa fought to get her out of the room.

"NADIA!" Bellatrix yelled turning around with rage in her dark eyes, "Be quiet! You're giving me a headache with all your unnecessary screaming!"

Nadia scowled at the dark witch who didn't care, and continued to fight Narcissa's tight hold. Nadia listened to Hermione's screams again and again until she finally broke free from Narcissa. She ran half away across the room yelling at Bellatrix once more to stop until the woman turned around to face Nadia with her wand still raised.

"I thought I told you to be SILENT!" Bellatrix yelled.

Nadia stopped in her tracks, her breath hitching in her throat. She looked down at her chest where she saw electric green radiate from the center. She hadn't even realized she had been hit, and Bellatrix hadn't even realized she cast the spell. Nadia looked back up again gasping for one last breath as she looked directly into Bellatrix's dark orbs. Bellatrix stood there like a deer in the headlights as she watched the life leave the girl she had come to love, and her eyes glazed over with death as she fell to the ground.

Nadia lay there on the hardwood floor, her pale green eyes lifeless as they stared at nothing. Bellatrix looked from Nadia's body to the watery eyes of her sister who had covered her mouth in shock. Her sister looked at her and saw the tears falling silently from Bellatrix's eyes. They both just stood there until they heard Hermione's screams, which brought Bellatrix out of her thoughts. Bellatrix turned and smiled devishly at the sobbing girl on the floor; she vowed to make sure the mudblood wished she had never been born, for taking away her sweet Nadia.


End file.
